If We Ever Meet Again
by Annie Cullen xx
Summary: After New Moon. Edward never returned, and Bella has moved on. But on her 25th birthday, he turns up, but does she remember him? Now a Full-Story. Nominated in the "Best of the Best" contest in The Twi-Awards.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Shock

_A/N: My short maybe-a-one-shot-I-haven't-decided-yet story. Inspired by 'If We Ever Meet Again' by Timbaland feat. Katy Perry.  
_

_Summary: After New Moon. Edward never returned, and Bella has moved on. But on her 25th birthday, he turns up, but does she remember him?_

_Oh, sorry she married Jacob, I know, _major _cliche, but it was either him or Mike, and I think you prefer Jacob over Mike._

* * *

September 13th. A date I really can't stand. My Birthday. I'm not a birthday person, it's just a day to me, the day I was born, 25 years ago. Jacob, my husband, who I married last year, wanted me to have a party, and despite my refusal, he planned one anyway, with the help of our 4-year old son, Joshua.

----

The party wasn't anything big, Jake had planned it at our home. My dad, Charlie, was invited, obviously, my Mom, her husband Phil, and few of our other friends, including a few of my old high school ones, like Mike, Jessica and Angela were invited, too.

Josh was playing with Mike and Jessica's daughter, Chloe. I stuck with Jake throughout the party, I hated the idea of mingling.

"You owe me." I muttered to him, he chuckled.

"I do, we'll discuss that tonight." He winked at me.

I accepted a few more gifts from people, and when my mom arrived, a whole heap from her, because I hadn't seen her in month was the excuse she gave. I believed her.

"You want another drink?" Jake asked me, I nodded and handed him my glass, and sat down with Jessica, who was playing with Chloe's hair.

"Great party." She commented, smiling. She had changed since high school. She wasn't talking to Lauren much anymore, which was a good thing.

"You think? Jake planned it, even though I told him not to." I explained, she chuckled. "But, I love it."

I looked up as I saw Jake again. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, except there was an angry speck in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, he handed me my drink.

"You'd better come into the back." He whispered to me.

"Wh--"

He pulled me through to the kitchen, told people to leave and go into the living room, then took me into the backyard, which I thought was odd. Was this_ another_ surprise he had for me?

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

"Turn around." He told me, his face expressionless.

I turned around, and I gasped, dropping my glass on the grass. My heart was beating faster than ever.

Edward.

He was stood at the end of the garden, his eyes staring straight into mine. His black eyes.

"Oh." Was I all I could choke out. Jake was stood close to me.

"What do you want, Cullen?" Jake asked through his teeth.

Edward took a step forward, "Bella, I-- I'm sorry." He whispered.

"She doesn't want your apologies." I turned to Jake.

"I can speak for myself, go enjoy the party, I'll be fine." I told him. He glared at Edward, then nodded to me.

"Okay." He said, kissing me.

I turned back to Edward, and waited for the back door the slam shut before I started speaking to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, he stepped forward again.

"I'm not staying, I came to-- to check on you." He told me.

"Check on me?" I repeated, he nodded. "_Check _on _me_?" I spat.

"Bella--"

"You left me 7 years ago, Edward. What, you think I wouldn't have moved on?" I snapped. "That I would still be waiting for you to return?"

"No." He whispered.

"Then why?" I asked.

He stepped forward again, and put his hand on my shoulder. It shocked me, I'd forgotten how cold he was. But regardless, I shrugged him away, and looked down.

"I still love you, no matter what I told you, ignore that." He said.

"Edward, I never stopped loving _you_. But then, I realized I _can't _waste my life waiting for you." I told him. "I'm married now, I have a son, Edward."

"Your married to _him_?" He asked, his fists clenched.

"That's nothing to do with you." I replied. He sighed, and turned to walk away. "Wait." I said, he turned to me.

"What?"

"Why-- why did you leave?" I asked. "I mean, the whole Carlisle being younger than he looks thing was a bad lie."

He chuckled, but then went serious again. "We left because _I_ thought it was best for you. I wanted you to have the chance at a human life, a happy life." He told me. "I guess it worked."

I thought of Jake and Josh. My two boys.

"Yeah." I breathed. "It did."

"I'd thought about returning before." He admitted.

"Why didn't you?"

"I would break my promise." He said,

"Promise?" I asked with confusion.

"My promise that I would never return." He whispered.

"Oh." I said. "Do... I mean, do the others know your here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Alice probably had a vision, I don't know." He said.

"Oh." I repeated. "Right."

He looked up and smiled, "Looks like your guests are getting curious." I turned around and saw a gathering of people, Jessica and Mike were two of them.

"Oh, right." I smiled. Edward turned to walked away. "Promise _me _something, this time, Edward."

He turned again, "Anything."

"Don't forget me."

"How could I forget you?" He asked. " But Bella, if we don't meet again... I love you." He told me, before disappearing into the forest behind the house.

"Yeah, if we ever meet again." I said to myself.

I turned to the gathering of people, who turned away instantly acting as if they saw nothing. I went inside, ignoring the stares and whispers. Jake came upto me immediately.

"Are you okay? Shall I ask everyone to leave?" He asked, I shook my head and smiled.

If we ever meet again.

_If_.

"No. I'm fine."

I glanced outside, and saw a volvo drive past our house. I smiled. If we ever meet again, I was sure we would.

* * *

_I've decided, its only a one-shot now. Please be nice about it. _

_Review? x_


	2. Chapter 2: 1 Year Later

A/N: You asked for it -- for If We Ever Meet Again to be made into a full story. I was confused how I would do it, but it came to me, and I fucking love the idea.

One more thing -- Tia Maria... MIX!

* * *

1 Year Later

I helped Josh into the car, and fastened him into his car seat. He hated it; I could tell by the scowl he pulled at me. I kissed Jacob goodbye, and set off to the store. When I arrived, got a trolley, letting Josh decided whether he wanted to ride in the small seat or walk... he wanted to ride. I lifted him in carefully,

"Is King Josh ready?" I smiled, he clapped.

"Yes Momma!" He grinned.

I smiled again and set off into the store. Josh held the list, attempting to read some of the words. It made me chuckle.

"What's next on the list, Joshy?"

He squinted his eyes at the paper. "Chi-- chi-- chi--"

I chuckled again, "Chicken, Josh." I told him. He giggled.

After we'd got everything we needed, I remembered one thing. I pushed the trolley up the medicine aisle. After a lot of searching, I found them; pregnancy tests. I hadn't told Jacob yet, incase I wasn't pregnant. I picked up two just incase, and ventured out of the aisle, almost banging into someone,

"Oh my God, I'm sorry." I apologized, helping the woman pick her things up.

"It's okay, it was--" Our eyes met. "Bella?"

"Esme." I smiled, handing her things to her.

"Bella, how are you, I haven't seen you since... well, you know." She chuckled lightly, trying to avoid the subject I'd blocked out of my mind.

"I'm fine, really good. What about you?"

"I'm great too." She smiled, she looked down at saw a very shy-looking Josh. "Is this your son?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, his name's Josh." I told her, "Say hello to Esme, Josh." I whispered, he just nestled his face into my sleeve. Esme and I both laughed.

"Don't worry, he's just shy." I said, she nodded. "Why are you in a grocery store? I mean," I looked behind me, "You don't eat." I whispered.

She smiled, "I know, but Emmett and Jasper had a bet, and it ended up with the trashing of my favorite flower bed." She explained, holding up the flower seeds.

"Oh right. I'm just grocery shopping." I said, looking at the shopping. She mirrored me, her eyes immeditely spotting the pregnancy tests. She looked up with gleaming eyes.

"Are you?"

I shrugged, "Maybe, I don't want to get Jacob too excited just incase I'm not." I explained, ruffling Josh's hair.

"Oh, I understand." She said. "How about you come over to my house tonight, with Jacob and Josh?" She suggested. I felt unsure.

"I don't know..." I said. "I really don't think I should... I've already seen Edward and all--"

"You've see Edward?"

I nodded, "He appeared at my 25th birthday party last year, but he said 'If we ever meet again'." I sighed, remembering that day like it was only yesterday.

"I understand if you don't come, I don't mind, it was just an idea." She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She nodded. "Well, I won't keep you from your shopping any longer, Bella. It was nice seeing you."

"You too, Esme." I replied. I hugged her, and we turned our separate ways.

"Oh, Bella," Esme called, I turned, "I think you'll be happy with the result." She said.

"You think so?"

"I know so." She smiled, before turning away.

----

When I arrived home, I emptied the shopping, and left Josh with Jacob. I ran upstairs clutching the two tests tightly. After doing them, I placed them face down by the sink. I sat on the edge of the bath, my knees shaking uncontrollably. It wasn't nerves, it was excitement. I checked the clock; the 2 minutes were up. I placed my hand on the first one,

I took a deep breath, "Okay." I turned it over: Positive. I smiled, and looked at the second one. I turned that over... positive. My smile immediately turned into a large grin. I raced downstairs into the living room, to find Jacob playing wth Josh.

"Hey Hun," Jake smiled, I couldn't help but squeal. "What is--"

"I'm pregnant, Jake!"

His eyes windened, and he immediately grinned, it was just as big as mine. "Bella! That's wonderful!" He exclaimed, coming to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"What is it Momma?" Josh asked, his little face all confused.

Jake lifted up, "Momma's having a baby, Joshy." Jake said.

"Ooh." He giggled with a confused expression. He tilted his head sightly, "Where do babies come from?" I swear Jake choked on the air when he asked that.

I smirked at Jake, and turned to Josh again, "When a Mommy and Daddy love each other, they... " I looked at Jake again, "Make a wish." I added, Josh smiled.

"And our wish was granted." Jacob beamed at me. But the moment was soon cut short when my cell phone buzzed. Charlie wanted picking up from Port Angeles.

"I'll be back soon." I told Jake, blowing him a kiss as I stepped out the door.

I arrived in Port Angeles, and parked up near the flower shop, where Charlie usually meets me. I got out of the car, and browsed through the flowers outside the shop.

I glanced into the shop, and did a double take at the woman paying. Alice?

* * *

Oooh?! The suspense kills! My friend/beta helped me write this(:

So, review? x


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends and Pink Roses

A/N: Tia Maria... Mix!

IT **_ISN'T_** COMPLETE!

Bet you can guess what's going on in this story now, eh? And I forgot to put this in the AN last chapter, but I got Bella and Jacob's answer to Josh's 'Where do babies come from?' from Scrubs.

* * *

Old Friends with Pink Roses

* * *

I walked into the shop hesitantly, just as she spun around clutching some flowers.

"Bella?" She squealed, her eyes flickering between me and the flowers, "These are for you." She thrust the pink roses towards me.

I took them slowly, "Thanks but, why?" I asked shocked, it was like seeing a ghost - literally.

She scoffed, "For the," She gestured towards my stomach.

"Oh," I choked out, "Did Esme tell you?" I asked curiously.

"Oh please! I knew before you did... literally." She said smugly, I chuckled... typical Alice.

"Right, of course you did." I smiled, shaking my head. I forgot she could see the future.

I turned as soon as I heard the shop door open. It was Jasper... of course it was him, Alice never went anywhere with out him. He put his phone away, and looked up smiling, which soon briefly vanished.

"Bella?"

"Yes Jazz, it's her!" Alice said excitedly. "It's Bella!"

He chuckled, "That'll save you a journey, Al., and congratulations Bella." He said to me, hugging me lightly. I understood that still, he hadn't been around me for a long time, he was bound to be a bit uncomfortable.

"You look great." He added.

"Thanks," I blushed, "Whereas _you _haven't changed." I noted, he smiled.

"Thanks." He chuckled, walked beside me to get to Alice. "How've you been then?" He asked.

"I've been good, I guess." I answered.

"How's Joshua?" Alice blurted out, I glanced at her. "Visions, remember." She said innocently.

"Josh is fine, and so's Jacob." I said. I glanced outside and saw Charlie lingering around my car. "I'd better get going, Charlie's waiting." I told them, gesturing the window, they both looked.

"Oh... okay, well I'll see you soon Bella?" Alice said, disppointment visable in her gold eyes.

I nodded, "Of course, I'd love to see you again, and you too, Jasper." I said.

"Thanks, and I'll see you soon, Bella." He said, smiling with his arm around Alice's waist. I grinned and left the shop, to greet Charlie.

"Hi Dad." He turned and smiled.

"Hi Bells, you ready?" He asked, I nodded. His eyes switched to the flowers, "Who are those from?" He asked.

"Oh, they're from--" I looked in the shop, and saw it was empty. I glanced down at the flowers then at Charlie. "Jacob, he said to pick them up." He smiled and climbed into the car.

As we drove out of Port Angeles, I noticed the label on the flowers, '_To Bella, congratulations! Love Alice, and the rest of us x_'. I smiled to myself, only just realizing Charlie was speaking to me.

"Bella?" I turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I said I saw Dr Cullen at the hospital today, I didn't speak to him because he looked kind of busy, but if they give you any trouble, let me know." He told me, I nodded.

"I will, don't worry, but I don't think I'll be able to avoid Carlisle since I'll be using the hospital for a little while." I said, he looked concerned now.

"Why, are you sick?" He asked, I chuckled and shook my head.

"No... I'm pregnant again." I smiled.

"Aw that's great Bells, congrats." He smiled, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks Dad." I blushed again.

After I dropped Charlie off, I drove back home. I realized he'd want to know about the flowers, so I just decided to tell him I bought them for the house, and just hide the label. I went inside to see Josh sound asleep on the couch, and I heard Jacob singing to himself in the kitchen. I snuck in, and wrapped my arms around him,

"Hey Hun," He grinned, he turned and saw the flowers, "Who are they from?"

"I bought them, they looked nice." I said, admiring the flowers.

"Oh, well... great." He smiled, turning around again to put the last of the plates away. When he'd done, he turned agan and kissed me. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, t--" His eyes were drawn down to my pocket... the label, crap! He took it out and read it.

"... Love from Alice and the... rest of us." He muttered to himself, he looked up at me. "Us... the Cullens?" I nodded slowly. "You lied... you did't buy the flowers yourself?" I nodded again, as he scoffed. "When did... where did you see them?"

"When I was picking Charlie up, I wandered into the flower shop and Alice and Jasper were there." I explained.

"Well thats..." I saw the anger arise, but he calmed, "Well that's... that's real sweet of them isn't it?"

I smiled and hugged him, "I'm glad you understand." I whispered.

"I just hope they don't hurt you like before, I want to keep you safe, more so now." He said, placing his hand on my stomach, I put mine hand on his.

"And you will, they won't hurt me again." I answered.

* * *

N'aww, nice chappie? My beta helped me with this chapter :)

Review? x


	4. Chapter 4: Unthinkable

A/N: I love my beta... she's awesome... lol-a-copters :) she helped me alot with this; because she thinks this idea is cute!

And its Scan-age time for Bella Black! (Heh, she married Jacob [Lucky Bitch] -- obviously theres a surname change) And... I based Josh on Jamie from One Tree Hill :) He's so CUTE! (Google him, you'll cry he's that adorable)

* * *

Chapter 4: Unthinkable

Bella POV

* * *

I should of realized that with being pregnant comes the morning sickness, although with the excitment of finding out I was, my mind was else where to think about the morning sickness. I washed my mouth out after being sick, and sat on the edge of the bed, only to find my phone buzzing beside me.

I picked it up and cleared my throat and listened, "Hello, Mrs Black?"

"Yes, who's this?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Sarah, from the hospital, just calling to remind you about your scan today at 1 o'clock."

"Okay, thank you."

"However there's been a change in the schedule, Dr Snow is out sick so you'll have Dr Cullen doing your scan." My throat felt like it was going to close up, I guessed they were all here. But I had to face them sooner or later,

"That's absolutely fine, Sarah, thanks for telling me." I told her.

"Okay, goodbye." She said, before hanging up.

I put my phone down and ran downstairs to Jacob, who was playing with Josh again.

"What's the rush?" He asked, ruffling Josh's hair.

"The scan's at one today." I told him.

"Cool, are we bringing Josh?" He asked, both of us looking down to Josh.

"Do you want to go see your new brother or sister, Josh?" I asked, he looked up.

"But I thought baby was still in your tummy?" He asked, his expression all confused.

I chuckled, "It is sweetie, but you can see it on a screen when you go for a scan." I told him, lifting him up.

"Okay, I'll go see baby." He said, grinning. Jake and I laughed, and I kissed Josh's nose.

----

That afternoon, Jake drove us to the hospital. I admit I was nervous, not just because of the scan, but of seeing Carlisle. I mean, I was fine seeing Alice and such, but that was unexpected... unplanned. This, I was told in advanced so I had time to think about it. And hewas closer to Edward than all the other Cullens

"Bella," Jake said, tapping my shoulder, "We're at the hospital now." He told me. I looked up and saw he was right.

"Oh sorry, I... I spaced out." I said.

"If your nervous about seeing Cullen, don't worry, 'cause Josh and I will protect you, won't we?" He said to Josh, who nodded enthusiastically.

I chuckled, "Thank you, my two favourite boys." I said, kissing Jake and then Josh.

We walked into the hospital enterance, and I immediately saw Carlisle. He hadn't changed... of course he wouldn't of, he doesn't age. He looked over and smiled, and began walking over to us. For some reason, I pulled Josh closer to my leg.

"Relax." Jake whispered.

"Hi Bella, Jacob." Carlisle smiled.

"Hello Carlisle, how've you been?" I asked, letting go of Josh.

"Great thank you, and yourself?" He asked.

"Good, thanks." I smiled. Jake picked Josh up.

"Is this your son?" He asked, I smiled and nodded proudly. Carlisle chuckled, "I guessed, Alice liked to check in on you every so often." He said.

"Oh, right." I said, chucking afterwards.

"Well, come with me for your scan." He told us, we nodded and followed him to an ultrasound room.

I sat up on the bed, and lifted my shirt to show my stomach, all the time gripping Jake's hand, and saw Josh drawing on some paper that Carlisle had given him.

"This might seem cold," He warned me, squirting the gel onto my stomach, and putting the wand on.

After a few minutes of tense waiting, the room was filled with a heartbeat. Josh looked surprised, but Jake and I were beaming.

"Oh," Carlisle suddenly said. Not a word you want to hear at an ultrasound. Mine and Jake's smiles immediately disappeared, although I didn't know what could be wrong when there was a clear heartbeat.

"What?" I asked, he didn't answer, "Damn it Carlisle, what?"

He looked at me, then back at the screen, "There seems to be an... irregularity." He answered.

"Irregularity of what?" Jake asked.

"The Feotus, it seems to be-- wait here a second." Carlisle left the room, Jake and I tensed in fear of what he would say when he came back. Would we lose the baby? I hated the thought.

I held Jake's hand tighter, "Jake." I whimpered, feeling tears come.

"It'll be fine, everything will be fine." He whispered. Josh looked at us.

"Is baby okay?" He asked.

I looked at Jake to answer, what could you say to a 5-year old? "Maybe." Was all he said.

Carlisle returned with a puzzled look on his face,

"Okay Bella, Jacob, there's no need to worry about this, nothing is wrong, it's just, irregular."

"Carlisle..."

"Come back in two weeks and we should have a clearer image then, but try not to worry, its probably nothing."

"Nothing?! Carlisle this is my child!" He looked uncomfortable at my sudden anger, I'd never shouted at him before.

A Nurse appeared at the door, "Dr Cullen, you're needed in the other room" She told him.

"Okay, sorry Bella, I'll see you tonight at ours?" He asked. I opened my mouth, but just nodded instead.

On the way home, Jake and I didn't speak. Josh was asking questions, some of which I couldn't answer at all. But the one question that kept hanging was 'Will the baby be okay?'. I wanted to know that myself, my child could be really ill, or worse, and no-one knew what was wrong. When we finally got home, Jake spoke to me,

"Are we going to their house tonight?" He asked, I turned and shrugged.

"I don't know," I sighed. I didn't really want to, I wasn't in the mood. "I told Esme I wasn't so..." I looked down.

"Whatever makes you happiest." He said.

I looked at him, "What would make me happiest right now was for me to know if my unborn child was okay." I sighed.

"I can't perform miracles." He whispered, pulling me to his chest.

"No, you can't." Was all I was able to say.

* * *

N'aww. I already know what's going to happen, chucks :) Thank you One Tree Hill for inspiring me with the speech(ish), hard to explain but they have similar things like at the end of this chapter, with music in the background :D

So, review?

x


	5. Chapter 5: Blinding

A/N: Set 2 weeks later, when Bella needs to go for the scan again :O

OMFG 77 Days until Eclipse!

* * *

Chapter 5: Blinding  
Bella POV

I woke to the alarm buzzing annoyingly in my ear. I hit snooze and rolled over to Jake, who was sound asleep. I wiped my eyes and sat up to wake Josh up, who was already awake. I carried him into my room, and put him on the bed,

"Wake up Daddy, go on." I whispered to Josh, who was smiling. He stood up and jumped onto Jake, who woke up immediately. I couldn't help but laugh,

"Hey, you little Monster." Jake said, tickling a squealing Josh.

I went into the kitchen to make breakfast, and saw the date on the calender; circled a million times in a red pen. Today was the day we found out if our baby was okay.

Jake suddenly came in carrying Josh on his shoulders. "Bella, Josh says he wants pancakes, but I don't think--" He saw my expression, and set Josh down into a chair. "What is it?"

"The date," I answered, putting my finger on the date. He sighed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." He reassured me.

"I hope." I whispered.

"Momma," I turned to Josh, "Pancakes please?" He asked, smiling with dimples. I chuckled and nodded.

"Whatever you like, Hun." I told him, handing him the maple syrup.

After I made his breakfast, I sat with Josh as he ate his breakfast. Suddenly the doorbell rang, I heard Jake race downstairs but I got there first. I opened the door only to be ambushed by Alice.

"Hey, wha--" She let go and squealed. "Hello."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Well, you already know I'm pregnant, but thanks again anyway." I smiled.

"No, no, not that!" She said. "Carlisle told me about the problem with the ultrasound." She began.

"So your happy because my baby could be sick?" I asked, trying not the shout or snap at her.

"No, no! You're not listening to me, after he told me, I had a vision and--"

"Is the baby going to be okay?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, they are." She said excitedly.

"Oh thank Go--" Then something hit me, "Did you say _they_?" She smiled and squealed again.

"Yes I did... Twins Bella! Your having Twins!"

I felt the excitment burst, the nerves replaced with relief. "Oh my God!" I smiled, hugging Alice tightly.

"And I didn't tell you the best part!" She began, what could be better than this? "They'll be a Boy and a Girl, you'll have one of each."

I gasped, "Oh my--"

"Bella, Honey.. what's wrong?" I turned and saw Jake, but I was speechless, it was twins... twins! "Bella!" Alice looked me in the eye still with an enormous grin on her smal face.

"Everything is... fine Jake." I let out a small chuckle.

"Fine?" He called.

"Amazing actually Hun... Alice had a vision," I began, I saw the worry on his face,

"Oh God..."

"We're having twins Jake! A boy and a girl!" I gushed. He sprinted the remaining 20 meters and scooped me up with force, kissing me all over my face and then finally my lips. "

"I told you everything would be fine." He whispered.

"I love you." I said.

"Glad I could help." Alice said, smiling. "No need to thank me."

Jake let me down, and I hugged Alice again. "There is. Thank you so much." I whispered to her.

"Well, if I can't be your sister, I can at least be your Best Friend, right?" She smiled.

"Right." I agreed.

"And this is what Best Friends do... well vampire ones." She chuckled, I laughed a long with her, feeling Jake's hand on my waist.

----

Later that day we went for the scan. Charlie agreed to watch Josh while we were there. This time I wasn't nervous, we knew the outcome, it was twins all along.

"Jake," I began, he looked briefly at me, "Well... I was thinking, since it's twins and the chance of one of them being a boy is likely, could his middle name possibley be... Edward?" I asked.

"Sure, if you really want to have our child named after a bloodsucker, then that's fine." He grinned.

"That's a yes then, thank you." I smiled. "You can choose the first name, if you want?" I asked, he nodded surely.

"Okay then... how about Daniel?" He suggested. It clicked immediately, my son, Daniel Edward Black. It was perfect. "You choose a girl's name." He said.

It took me a few minutes to think up girl names, "Elena." I suggested, "Elena... Mary for a middle name?" I added, Jake smiled widely.

"Perfect. Elena Mary Black."

"And Daniel Edward Black."

It seemed real now they both had names, my son and my daughter, Elena and Daniel. We arrived at the hospital, and I wondered if Carlisle knew? We saw him immediately in the reception, and walked straight up to him.

"Hi Carlisle." I said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Bella. I found out the reason for the 'irregularity', and it's actually nothing to worry about at all," He began, and he was about to continue, but I couldn't help myself,

"I know, Alice told us, it's twins."

"She did? It was meant to be a surprise." He smiled.

"It was a pretty damn good one, then." I chuckled, "And I'm sorry for... for shouting at you last time, I was worried." I admitted.

"It's fine, really Bella. I've had worse." He told me. "Do you still want the scan?" He asked.

I looked at Jake, "Okay, we might as well, and I'd love to see the twins." I smiled.

We followed Carlisle to the ultrasound room, and laid on the bed again. I lifted my shirt show my stomach and let Carlisle put the wand on it. The room was filled with two heartbeats this time.

"How come there was only one last time?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe they were beating at the sametime last time."

Jake and I looked at the screen, and saw the babies. I smiled, and pointed to one of them, "That's Elena." I said.

"How are you sure _that's _Elena?" Jake scoffed.

"I just do." I smiled. "How do you know it's not?"

"I just do." He grinned, mocking my tone from before.

"You've named them?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "We named them on the way here, Alice also told us the sex."

"Oh, typical Alice." He smiled.

* * *

N'aww, like the names? Elena Mary Black & Daniel Edward Black. I was watching Vampire Diaries when I thought up Elena, and my beta suggested Mary. Daniel I just liked and Edward... you know why.

I don't know about the heartbeats, I thought the twin idea up after that XD so don't say anything about that.

So, review? x


	6. Chapter 6: Howl

A/N: Wo0t! This is set 3 months later chucks, and who has Bella not seen yet? Clue: Blondie ;)

My new favourite Florence and the Machine song... Howl!

* * *

Chapter 6: Howl

Bella POV

I was now 4 months gone, although with carrying twins, I look a little further along. Carrying twins had in set backs, for instance my back screamed at me a lot more than it did when I was having Josh. Luckily the sickness ended a month ago.

Jacob did everything around the house, he _insisted _anyway. He wouldn't let me lift a finger, or do anything for myself, that's how most of the arguments started. Occasionally it was light ones, no shouting but just disagreements, but other times it's full on shouting. It scared Josh, but I promised him that we wouldn't split up, ever. I refused to let myself go through that heartbreak again. But I suppose the core of the arguments was my mood swings. But we mostly got along.

----

I woke up to the smell of frying bacon; my recent craving. Jacob was cooking me breakfast. I sat up, feeling one of the babies kick.

"I'm hungry too, you'll have to wait like me, you guys." I chuckled to the babies, just as Jacob came in with the tray of food, with Josh following chewng on some bacon.

"For me?" I smiled.

Jake sat on the edge of the bed. "Of course, my Love." He grinned, kissing me.

"Ew!" Josh exclaimed, we both looked at him. "Girls give you cooties!" We chuckled, since Josh had started nursery, he had taken a disliking into befriending girls.

"Well, as you get older, Son, you'll meet the right girl who _won't _give you cooties." Jake smiled. "Like I met your Mom." He kissed my bump.

I had a sip of the fresh orange, "So, what do you boys have planned for today?"

"Daddy's taking me to the park!" Josh squealed.

"Oh good, I could do with a walk." I said, Jake bit his lip "I wasn't invited?"

"Well... I thought you could rest--"

I scoffed, "Jake, all I do is rest, I want to go out, otherwise I'll forget how to use my damn legs." I joked.

"Okay, you can come." He smiled.

----

That afternoon, we walked to the park. Jake was teaching Josh how to ride his bike, which was great to watch. I loved it when they spent time together, especially when the twins are born, Jake or me won't have much time to play with him.

"Ready, Joshy?" Jake asked, Josh nodded enthusiastically. I chuckled, and Jake pushed Josh forward on his bike, letting him ride alone. It kind of reminded me of when Jake was teaching me on the moterbikes all those years ago.

"Look Momma!" Josh shouted, I looked over and saw him riding on his own.

"Well done, Joshy." I grinned.

Jake slumped next to me, and put his arm around me. "Brings back memories, huh?" He said.

"Mm." I muttered, "I was thinking about that." I smiled. "What did we ever do with those moterbikes?"

He shrugged, "Probably still at my Dad's house, in the garage." I chuckled.

I glanced up and saw Josh get off his bike, and he began wheeling it over to us. "Bored already?" I asked him, he smiled widely and shook his head.

"Can I go into the park?" He asked. Jake and I nodded, and watched him run into the park opposite us.

"We need to find those bikes, again." I said to Jake, who laughed.

"Yeah, I could teach Josh and the twins." He joked.

"No." I smiled, slipping my hand under his.

I looked back at the park, I couldn't see Josh anywhere. I stood up and headed over to the park, he wasn't there. I looked around and saw him heading towards a flock of pigeons.

I started walking over to him, "Josh, don't--" I stopped when I saw who was talking to him... Rosalie and Emmett. Great. I finally reached him, and lifted him up.

"Josh, don't run off like that." I told him.

"Sorry Momma." He said quietly, wrapping his small arms around my neck.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked, I looked at her, her expression both shocked and surpirsed.

"Hi Rosalie." I said. "Hi Emmett."

"Wow... Bella... I never thought you were the kind who would want kids." He said, still in utter shock.

I chuckled, "Well," I smiled, putting my free hand on my stomach.

"How far along are you?" Rosalie asked, I could tell in her voice she felt uncomfortable.

"It's twins, and only 4 months." I said.

"Oh... congra--" She whispered. I felt Jake's hands on my shoulders, and I handed Josh to him. "You married him?" She asked, I nodded. "Huh, knocked up by a dog." She snarled.

"Rose, don't." Emmett whispered to her.

But she stood up and stormed away.

"Sorry about that Bella, she's a little uncomfortable, what with you being pregnant and all." He explained.

"Oh, right." I whispered.

"Sit down," He offered, I smiled and sat next to him.

"You guys will want catch up time, so I'll take Josh to the playground." Jake said, I nodded and kissed him.

"So how's everyone been?" I asked him, "Well, what I really want to know is where you went when you... you know, left?" I asked. I knew I was risking it opening _that _door after so long.

"Rose and I travelled around Europe, the rest stayed together, except Edward." He said, "Have you seen him?"

"Yes... he, uh, appeared at my 25th birthday party." I told him.

"Oh, what about you? What did you do after we left?" He asked.

"Carried on with school... but fell for Jacob before I graduated, which disappointed Mike Newton." I joked. "And I became pregnant with Josh on our honeymoon." I added on. "When did you move back here?" He asked.

"Rose and I moved here a few months ago, but the others came... about eighteen months ago, roughly." He told me. I suddenly felt a light kick, causing my hand to fall to the spot. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's only one of the babies kicking, here." I put his hand on the spot; I forgot how cold vampires were. He chuckled when they kicked again.

"It's really good seeing you again, Bells." He smiled.

"You too, Emmett."

* * *

N'aww, cute eh? I wanted to include the motorbikes in this, well, it just came to me :) And Rosalie feeling uncomfortable around Bella, who'd of thought!?

If you must know, I was going to have the reason Rosalie stormed way for was because she and Emmett were originally going to have applied to adopt but were denied. :'(

And.... I can't remember if Rosalie and Emmett went to Europe in New Moon, or somewhere else

So, review x?


	7. Chapter 7: I'd Rather Be With You

A/N: I love you guys, I love the fact I get new reviewers too, not that I don't love my usuals! You all are awesome-a-saurases :)

And my fave song lyric at the mo., is: "'Cause I'm a Gypsy, are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me." If you haven't guessed, it's _Gypsy _by Shakira.

And the chappie was inspired by I'd Rather Be With You by Joshua Radin.

Edward POV to start with, something different.

* * *

Chapter 7: I'd Rather Be With You

Edward POV

* * *

All I could think about was Bella, for months after I saw her, I wandered around Washington like a ghost. Searching for a glimpse of her face, listening for a sign her marriage to... _Jacob _had turned sour. But it hadn't, I knew nothing, not even if she was okay. I was going to see her one last time, just to check, but Alice beat me to the La Push Borderline. It's been way over a year since I saw her last, but she'll of changed, got older. Of course she was still the same as I saw her, but she seemed happier, more optimistic.

Alice suddenly skipped through the front door, with Jasper right behind her, "Edward," She sang.

"Yes?" I grumbled, I wasn't in the mood for her chirpy mood. She was stood with Jasper now, their hands linked. _She needs to tell him, he'll find out sooner or later... _"Tell me what, Jasper?" I asked, standing up. He shifted uncomfortabley, "Damn it, Jasper!"

"Okay, okay. Um... Alice and I saw Bella." He whispered.

"What? When?"

"A few months back--"

I had so many questions, "Was she okay, I mean, did she look okay?"

Alice chuckled lightly, "Edward, stop panicking, she looked fine..." She looked away. She wasn't telling me something.

"And?" I pushed.

She sighed, "Well... don't get mad, she's pregnant again."

"What!" I snapped.

"I said don't get mad!" Alice screamed, stepping forward.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Why was I angry? Did I still love Bella? I suddenly felt calm wash over me, but I resisted it. "Jasper, don't." I snarled.

I raced out of the house, and into the forest. They had kept it a secret from me for months, why would they do that? I would of found out eventually anyway, just as Jasper had said. After running a few miles, I sat leant against a tree. Jasper I understood, he's kept things from me before, but Alice wouldn't do this to me. We all knew when we left Alice suffered second most, she loved Bella, they were best friends. They had obviously re-kindled there friendship.

I realized I needed to see Bella again, it was now or never.

* * *

Bella POV

* * *

After seeing Emmett and Rosalie in the park, I got a bad case of nostalgia. I hadn't seen them in years, and suddenly they just appear back into my life. Jake wasn't happy, in fact he threatened to, and I quote, 'Kill their sorry dead ass's'. But we had to be careful what we said around Josh though, we couldn't say anything to do with vampires around him. He didn't even know Jake was a wolf.

"Bella, I'm going to take Josh down to Emily's, you coming?" He asked.

"Do you mind if I don't?"

"Not at all." He smiled, kissing me. "We won't be back late."

"Love you." I called before he left.

I headed into the kitchen, and got out some cookies and cream ice cream, and sat in the living room. I took the first mouthful, but the doorbell rang, making me groan.

I answered it, and immediately dropped the ice cream.

"Bella." He said, his eyes staring directly into mine.

"E-Edward." I stuttered. "What are you--" I looked away from his eyes.

"I needed to see you," He admitted. He glanced down at the split ice cream at my feet, "This isn't a bad time is it?" He asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"No, not really... come in, if you want?" I suggested, he nodded and stepped inside.

The nostalgia came back, but also worry. What if Jacob came back? He'd kill Edward, literally, maybe not in front of me or Josh, but he'd do it somehow. He sat on the couch, looking around the living room. He hadn't changed at all. I sat next to him,

"So, I see, uh..." He gestured towards my stomach, which my hands immediately dropped to.

"Yeah... it's twins." I said, rubbing my bump softly.

"Oh." He choked out, "I mean... congratulations." He struggled to say.

"I know you're unhappy with me being with Jacob, you can be up front about it." I told him, he chuckled. "You _were _at my party last year."

"Sorry for being a party crasher, hope I didn't ruin it." He said.

"No you didn't, questions were asked, though." I told him. "But... you kept my promise." I smiled.

He looked puzzled, "Promise?"

"You said if we ever meet again. We have." I said, the smile appearing again both on my lips and his.

"Oh right." He chuckled, but his expression changed, it was plain, like he'd seen a ghost.

"Edward?"

"Not now." He whispered.

"Wha--"

"You have to get out of here, now!" He ordered.

I was confused. "Why? Edward, tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Victoria's here."

My heart stopped, and my hands dropped to my stomach. "No." I whispered, feeling a lump in my throat. "Oh no, what about Jake... and Josh?!" I panicked.

"Bella, they'll be fine."

"I need to call him." I muttered, reaching for my phone. I dialled his number quickly, ignoring Edward's orders.

"_Hello?_" Jake answered.

"Jake, it's Bella, I--"

There was a tapping at the front door, the phone dropped onto the floor as I spun to face it, so did Edward. I could hear Jake speaking through it still. She was here. I was going to die. My babies, they were going to die.

"Don't answer it." Edward said through his teeth. I couldn't move, I was terrified. Edward was at my side, with his arm over my shoulder, my hands were on my stomach.

The door opened slowly, and I automatically moved closer to Edward...

* * *

:O! OMG! I forgot about Victoria, until I watched New Moon the other night. I thought I'd add the bit at the end, where Bella and Edward were stood together closely (It looked so damn good in my head), I thought that could signify that they still love each other, no matter what happened.

And the song that goes perfectly at the end is 'Set the Fire to the Third Bar' by Snow Patrol.

THANK YOU BETA, Elizabeth (x-tobecontinued-x) LOVE YOUU

So, review? x


	8. Chapter 8: Brighter

A/N: I'll make it clear, I won't kill Edward in this fic., I promise.

Watching 2012, and when Italy got hit I was like 'Huh, what about the Volturi?', it made me realize twilight is all I think about... I don't give a crap :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Brighter

Bella POV

* * *

Previously...

There was a tapping at the front door, the phone dropped onto the floor as I spun to face it, so did Edward. I could hear Jake speaking through it still. She was here. I was going to die. My babies, they were going to die.

"Don't answer it." Edward said through his teeth. I couldn't move, I was terrified. Edward was at my side, with his arm over my shoulder, my hands were on my stomach.

The door opened slowly, and I automatically moved closer to Edward...

*~*~*~*~*

I felt the tears sting in my eyes. My hands grip tighter on my stomach. I was shaking, I was absolutely terrifed. The door opened fully, and she was there. Victoria. Her red eyes staring straight into mine. I heard Edward snarl.

"Victoria." I whispered. She looked at me, and looked at my bump, and smiled darkly. Now I was worried.

"You haven't changed her yet." She said to Edward, her voice made me shudder. I'd had nightmares about her, I thought she'd gone for good.

"No," Edward said through his teeth.

"That was a bit of a stupid mistake, Cullen, considering I'm going to kill her." She smiled evily again. I whimpered.

"It's me you want, Victoria, not Bella. She's pregnant, don't kill her." Edward pleaded. I didn't want Edward to die either, but there was no other way out of this unless one of us did.

"Hm." She scoffed. "I might as well kill you both." She said it so casually, it scared me.

Edward stepped defensively in front of me. I was on the verge of crying now. My hands were still on my stomach, only now I was rubbing it slowly and softly.

Victoria began walking forward towards us, "I think I'll kill you Edward, first. That way the _pathetic _human will be unprotected." She pondered.

"Stop it, Victoria." Edward snarled. "You're not killing anyone." He suddenly launched at her, snarling loudly. I screamed uncontrollably at the fear that he'd just made the mistake, he could be killed.

I heard Victoria hissing, and she threw Edward against a wall. She stood up and grabbed my neck inside a second. She stared into my eyes again.

"Please, no." I whispered.

Edward snarled and ran into her again, throwing her to the floor. I moved closer to the front door, rubbing my neck as I did. Suddenly I heard a loud crack, then numerous others.

"Edward?" I whispered. He stood up, over Victoria's lifeless, crumpled body. I sighed with relief and hugged him tightly. "You're okay."

"I know." He said, his arms wrapping around me. "We need to burn her." He told me.

I noted what he said, but I didn't care. I was just happy she was dead andwe were safe. "Thank you." I said to him.

He cracked a smile. "It's okay."

We parted, and the door burst open again, it was Jacob. "Bella?! Are you okay, you didn't answer your phone and--" He saw Edward, and his fists clenched up. "You... what have you done to her?"

"Jake he didn't do anything! He saved us both from Victoria." I told him.

"Victoria? The bloodsucker who tried to--" I nodded. "Oh my God." He breathed, racing over to me and hugging me tightly. He looked at Edward,

"I guess I owe you an apology Blo-- Edward." Jake smiled, Edward grinned.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, he the looked at me. "It was nice seeing you again."

"You too." I said, my hands cradling my baby bump.

----

That evening, after we put Josh to bed, Jake wouldn't leave my side, he wanted to keep me safe. As I made dinner, he sat at the table in silence. I took the steak out of the oven, and turned to him,

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked.

He looked up, "I was just thinking, that's all."

I turned back to the steak, and began cutting it "About what?"

"Well, don't we need to tell Josh about... you know, werewolves?" He suggested.

I scoffed and shook my head. "No." I answered.

"He needs to know." Jake said through his teeth.

"No he doesn't."

"You don't think he'll ask questions when he suddenly phases out of the blue?" He snapped.

"He's five, Jake! He's too young to understand any of that!" Just as I said that, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, causing my hands to immediately drop my my stomach. "Ow." I muttered.

"Bella? What is it?" Jake asked, he was at my side with his arm around me.

"Just a--" I felt another one, "Ah." I breathed. Jake sat me down.

"Shall I call an ambulance?" He paninked.

"I can't be in labor, it's too early." I said. I looked at him directly. "No."

"I'll call an ambulance." He said. I grabbed his shirt.

"Ask for Carlisle, please." I breathed.

He nodded, "Okay hun." He ran into the living room, and was back with me in a second. He dialled the number in. "Hello, can I speak to Dr Cullen please?" There was a long pause. "What? No, I need to speak to him now!" Another long pause, I kept my hands clutched to my stomach. "Tell him it's Jacob Black, and that my wife Bella is having really bad pains."

I whimpered slightly when I felt another, biting my lip to stop me from screaming.

"Thank God," Jake suddenly said, I looked up. "She said she's having pains I--" I stopped for a minute, and looked at me. "Bella, he wants to know if your waters have broke yet?"

"No." I answered, rubbing my stomach.

"She said no." He told Carlisle, he bit his lip. "Okay... thank you." He sighed. He put the phone down.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said it's common to feel cramping pains early on in pregnancy, and can be sometimes due to stress." He told me. Victoria was the stress cause.

I sighed, "That's good because they've stopped now." Jake chuckled and sat next to me.

* * *

N'aw. Bit of a time skip next chapter, how long should it be? You tell me what you think.

So, review? x


	9. Chapter 9: First Day of My Life

A/N: Bit of a long Author's Note, sorry guys.

Time Skip: 3 Months (Thanks _I Wish I Was Mizz Cullen_)

I swear my computer hates me, because with this chapter I had a really good opening, and the stupid internet died!

And a few things about this chapter:-

- It's time the other wolves got the spotlight rather than the Cullens this chapter.  
- Even though Seth and Leah are like 22, they still live at home but they do have a BF and a GF, just not mentioned in my story, I didn't think there was any point to it.  
- I've decided that Jake has stopped phasing (I know that might not happen, but in my story it does) and if you've wondering if Josh has the gene... I CAN'T SAY!! Heh :)

OMFG -- Another Eclipse Trailer tommorrow?! How do Summit expect us to contain ourselves?

* * *

Chapter 9: First Day of My Life

Bella POV

* * *

I'm now six months pregnant. Obviously it's a lot harder this time around, because I'm walking for three and not two. Jake was great though, getting me food whenever I had a craving (even during the night), massaged my permantly aching back and fluffling pillows.

One morning I woke up to see Josh, he was grinning largely. I immediately remembered the date.

"Happy Birthday, Hun." I yawned. He crawled up to me.

"Thank you Momma!" He smiled.

I suddenly felt the babies kick, "I think the twins are wishing you happy birthday, too." I told him, putting his hand on the bump. His face was full of amazement.

"Wow."

I looked at Jake, with turned over with his eyes wide open. "Morning, you." I smiled. He rubbed his eyes, then kissed me.

"Morning." He smiled, and looked at Josh. "And Good Morning, Birthday Boy." He said, pulling Josh over to him and tickling him insanely. I couldn't help but laugh at them both.

----

Later that day, Josh was sat in the living room with Jake, who was helping him set up some of his knew things. The doorbell suddenly rang, I went to answer it, and there was stood Seth and Leah Clearwater, and Sam and Emily, who was holding their newborn daughter Rebekah.

"Hey," I greeted, letting them in.

They entered the living room, and Josh ran into Leah's arms,

"Aunt Leah!" He exclaimed.

She chuckled, "Happy Birthday, you." She smiled, poking his nose lightly. Josh looked at Seth and spied the present in his hands.

"For me?"

"Hm, I don't know, Seth?" She turned to him. He put on a fake thinking face.

"Here you go Birthday Boy." Seth chuckled.

Leah let Josh down and Seth gave him the present, and he began tearing the paper off. I saw the surprise on his face when he saw the Nintendo Wii box. I was also surprised they'd spent so much money on him - his parents were supposed to do that.

"Wow! Thanks Aunt Leah, thanks Uncle Seth!" He exclaimed.

Seth knelt down beside him. "If we get this set up now, I bet I could beat you at football." He challenged. Jake and I chuckled.

"I bet you can't." Josh smiled, sticking his tounge out at Seth.

After Seth had taken Josh and the Wii upstairs, Leah rolled her eyes. "He's been wanting to set that damn thing up all week." I chuckled.

----

Soon, Embry and Quil arrived, along with Jared. They all disappeared upstairs, most of the guys did apart from Jake and Sam. I guess the lure of the Nintendo Wii was powerful.

We ended up sittining in the back yard. Emily was cradling Rebekah in her arms. She looked so much like Emily, the eyes and all.

"So do you have names for your two?" Sam asked.

I smiled, "We do, actually. Elena and Daniel." I said.

"Aww, they're cute." Emily commented, stroking Rebekah's forehead as she stirred in her arms. "Do they have middle names?"

I nodded, "Mary and... Edward." I saw the anger arise in Sam's eyes, but he didn't show it on his face.

"Oh... they're cute, too, especially Edward." Emily said.

"Cullen names, I assume?" Sam asked,

I nodded again, "Yes Sam. Mary is Alice's real first name and, well, you know about Edward." I rested my hand on my bump.

"Why would you name your children after... _them?_" He asked through his teeth.

"They were a large part of my life, and Alice she _will_ be a part of Elena and Daniels lives, maybe and _hopefully _so will the others, Sam." I argued back.

There was a long silence. I sat back and let Jake put his arm around me. The back door flew open suddenly,

"WOO-HOO! I AM THE CHAMPION OF TABLE TENNIS!" Seth exclaimed, dancing around the garden.

Leah soon followed with Josh, "I don't know why I let you rope me into playing." She muttered.

"No one likes a sore loser, Leah."

"Shut it." She said.

"Yeah, shut it Seth!" Josh repeated.

The argument was forgotton as we all began laughing. "Kid learns quick." Leah smiled.

* * *

I wanted a little comedy in this, I mean Seth and Leah!

So, review? x


	10. Chapter 10: Jealousy

A/N: Bit of a time skip again, 3 months to be exact :) x

Gonna be watching My Sister's Keeper in Health and Social Care soon, gonna cry so bad, mate :'O

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"I prefer the yellow." Jake said, holding up a yellow pyjama set.

I sighed, "Fine, the yellow. But we need to get these," I held up two small pairs of shoes. "They're adorable." I commented.

"They are." He smiled.

"I love doing this." I said, picking up a small dress, and putting it against my bump.

"Me too--" He seemed side-tracked with something.

"Jake?" I asked, I followed his gaze and saw Esme outside the baby store. "Oh my God." I turned back to him, feeling a large smile appear on my face, but Jake didn't look too happy.

"What are they, following us?"

"Jake, you're paranoid, she's probably with Alice, who's second home is the mall." I joked, he chuckled.

"Fine, go see her, I'll pay."

I kissed him, "Thank you." I whispered.

I walked over to her, but she saw me immediately. A smile grew on her face, "Bella, hi." She smiled.

"Hey Esme." My hand stroking my bump, I felt a small kick. "How are you?" I asked.

"Great thanks, and yourself?" She asked. "I can see you're _very _pregnant now." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I am. Not too long now, thank God." I smiled.

"When are you due?" She asked.

"Next week, the 20th." I told her.

"Aw, that's wonderful." She smiled, she looked behind me, "Are you here alone?"

"No, uh--" Just on cue, Jake appeared at my side.

"She's with me." He said, putting his free hand on my shoulder.

"Oh. Hello, Jacob." Esme said, shuffling uncomfortably. I forgot wolves didn't smell good to vampires. That must mean I didn't smell so good to her either, since I lived with him.

I elbowed him lightly, "Behave." I muttered to him.

"Well since you're here, do you want to come round to ours, just because we haven't seen you in a while." She asked. I felt Jake shift uncomfortably.

"Well uh..." I looked at Jake, "Sure, why not." I smiled.

"Great," She grinned, "Alice kind of saw you coming anyway." She partly whispered. I chuckled.

"Oh, right. So, what time do you want us?" I asked.

"Wait, _us_?" Jake questioned. "Who says I'm going to the leech's house?"

I turned away from him, ignoring him, "Um... tonight, eight-ish?" She suggested.

"Perfect." I smiled.

"Great, I'll see you tonight then." She said, looking at Jake, then walking away.

We didn't speak much in the car, I was embarrassed by him, I couldn't believe he said that in front of Esme. When we got home, I put the babies things away, and went into the kitchen where Jake was,

"I'm not going round there." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because, I..." He sighed. "I don't want them to hurt you again, and especially in your condition."

"They won't hurt me again, why would they invite us round if they would?"

"How do you know they're... they're bloodsuckers, they're capable of almost anything."

"Those _bloodsuckers _are my friends." I said through my teeth. "And I want them to be part of both Josh's and the twin's lives."

He slammed his hands on the counter. "No." He growled. "Not. My. Kids."

"I want them to be." I told him.

"Well I don't." He argued back.

I sighed, "Then _I _won't be." He turned around immediately. "If you're not willing to let the Cullens--"

"Wait... I'm sorry." He sighed, putting his hands on my waist. "If you want me to go with you to their house then I will. Just don't expect me to talk."

I smiled, "I love you." I said.

"You tell me frequantly." He grinned.

It was almost eight. I put on my favorite (and nicest, up to Alice's standards) maternity outfit, and went to get Josh. Jake was already downstairs, waiting in the living room. Josh ran to him,

"Hey, say bye to Mommy." He said.

"He's going with us, Jake." I chuckled.

Jake's smile disappeared. "What?"

"Josh is coming with us to the Cullen's house." I repeated.

"Yeah, I want to meet Uncle Emmett!" Josh exclaimed.

Immediately, at Josh calling Emmett 'Uncle', he got annoyed. "Josh, he isn't your Uncle." Jake said, trying to be calm.

"But... Uncle Seth is." He questioned, his face full of confusion.

I looked at Jake, with a 'dare say anything' look on my face. "I'll explain it later to you, buddy."

"Okay." Josh sighed.

We headed to the house. Why was I nervous? I didn't know why I would be. My hands stroked my stomach, I felt the babies move a bit, which always made me smile. I saw the house approaching, and Josh let out a loud gasp of amazement.

"That's enormous... it's as big as a dinosaur!" I gasped, Jake and I chuckled.

We parked the car up, and headed up to the front door. Josh ran ahead, he was like a little ball of energy. On the way up, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I gasped lightly, alarming Jake.

"Bella?"

"It's nothing, see, all better." I said, trying to reassure him.

"Are you sure you want to be here?"

"Yes Jake." I told him.

Josh knocked on the door, then Jake lifted him onto his shoulders. "I'll get it!" I heard a familiar voice sing. Alice. She opened the door, her smile turning into a grin.

"Bella!" She squealed. I chuckled and let her hug me, but she was obstructed by my bump. "Wow..."

"Yeah." I stroked it.

"Uh... come in, everyone's waiting for you."

"Everyone?" I asked. "Including... Edward?"

"Don't worry, he promised he'd behave." She smiled.

We went upstairs, Josh became very shy at this point, as he his behind Jake's leg. Alice skipped up from behind us and up to Jasper. I glanced at Emmett, then to Jacob, trying to guess who would come out with some kind of comment,

"Do wolves actually shower?" Emmett asked, with Rose smacking his arm immediately, making Josh jump.

"Can we not argue today?" She hissed. She saw Josh almost whimpering. She came over and knelt to his size. "Did I scare you, Cutie?" Josh nodded his head quickly. "I'm sorry, come here." She held out her arms. It took Josh a few seconds to pluck up the courage to let Rose lift him up.

"Are you my Aunt Rosalie?" He asked her. She looked at me, I nodded.

"If you want me to be, then yes, I am." She smiled. Josh smiled largly, but he looked at Emmett, who was also grinning.

"Are you Uncle Emmett?" Josh asked.

"I am the one and only." He smiled.

We all sat in the living, with the exception of Emmett, Jasper and Josh, who were playing by us. Jacob stood by his promise, and didn't really speak.

"So, what are you naming the twins?" Alice asked. It was as if she had a permanent grin on her face. "I've been dying to know."

"For the girl, her name's Elena Mary Black."

"And the boy?" She asked.

"Daniel Edward Black." I answered.

"Edward?" Esme asked. I smiled and nodded, "Bella, that is so... so sweet of you."

"Where is he, anyway?" I asked.

"He and Carlisle are hunting, they should be back soon though." She told me.

"Okay." I smiled, "Uh... can I use your bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure." Esme nodded.

I stood up and headed up the stairs. I suddenly felt the sharp pain from earlier, but it was much more painful. I felt it again, and this time it caused me to groan.

I sat on the bath edge, and rubbed my stomach. I stood up slowly, and felt a warm liquid fall down my legs. My waters.

I felt the pain return, I groaned and slid down against the bath. I rubbed my stomach harder, trying to sooth the pain.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I sighed with relief. Rosalie appeared,

"Bella, what happened?" She asked, at my side immediately.

"My water's broke." I told her, "It hurts." I whimpered.

She rubbed my back, "Okay, we'll get you downstairs and to the hospital." She told me.

* * *

Jacob POV

* * *

I watched Bella head up the stairs. Traitor, she said she wouldn't leave me alone with the bloodsuckers. I turned my head when I heard Josh let out a loud laugh. It annoyed me to see those leeches with my son.

"Do that again, Emmett!" He demanded.

"Come here, monster." Emmett said, swinging him around.

When they stopped, I stood up, and took Josh away. "Get off my son." I growled.

"Daddy!" Josh moaned.

"Go see Alice." I told him. He ran over to Alice immediately.

"He was having fu--"

"I don't want you anywhere near my son, or the twins, you got that bloodsucker?" I snarled.

Rosalie suddenly appeared again,

"Jake, it's Bella, her waters just broke."

* * *

Ooft! Review at my amazing cliffhanger?

x


	11. Chapter 11: Feel This

A/N: This chapter is especially for _Isabella Jame Swan Cullen_, who has wanted me to update so badly, well here it is :D

JLS - The Club Is Alive :D awesome song!

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Feel This

Bella POV

* * *

As Rosalie helped me down the stairs, I felt another stab of pain, causing me to whimper slightly as I gripped my stomach. Rosalie had permanent hold of me,

"Just breathe, Bella," She soothed, rubbing my back, "You'll be fine." I'd never known her be so nice, especially to me.

I stood up again and we continued down the stairs, eventually making it into the living room. Jacob had taken Rosalie's place without me even realizing.

"I'm here, Bella." He whispered, kissing my hair.

"I'll drive you both to the hospital, Emmett and Rosalie volenteered to take care of Josh." I flashed a smile at Rosalie, who smiled back. Josh came running over to me.

"Are you okay, Momma?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Mommy's fine," Jake began, "But it's time for the babies to be born, so we have to go to the hospital now."

"I get to see my new brother and sister?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, Hon." I smiled, ruffling his hair. I felt another contraction come on, I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming on front of Josh. "I love you." I said to him, kissing his hair.

Jake helped me outside, and into the car. As we drove, I had my head on his shoulder.

"It hurts." I whispered to him.

"I know, but you'll be fine. I promise." He said, holding my hand.

We arrived at the hospital, and Jake and I were the first in. He checked us in, confirming our details and everything, and we went to our private room. I changed into a gown, and sat on the edge of the bed, the gas and air held tightly in my hand.

Carlisle and Esme came in a few minutes after us,

"I've pulled some strings, and managed to get you the best midwife this hospital has." He smiled.

"Thank you, Carlisle. You honestly didn't have to do this." I said.

"You're practically family, of course I did." He told me, just as I felt another strong contraction. "We'll be in the waiting area, good luck." He told us.

After they left, the midwife came in. She looked young, probably only a few years younger than me. She was blonde, with brown tints in her straight hair.

"Hello, I'm Amy. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." She said cheerfully, picking up my chart.

"Anything?" Jake asked. She looked up from the chart and nodded. "Okay, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking." I rolled my eyes.

She chuckled, "I'm twenty-two." She smiled, looking back at the chart. "Ah, twins, congratulations." She smiled widely this time.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"So, do you want an epidural done?" She asked.

"Yes." I said quickly, "I'm not one for pain. If it isn't too much trouble."

"No, no, I understand. Anything the Mother wants." She stated. "Okay, are you sticking with gas and air for the time being?"

I nodded, "Yes--" I pulled it to my mouth, breathing heavily as another contraction hit. I felt Jake rubbing my back and whispering things to me.

"Lets get you hooked up, and see how far along you are." She said. I sat up on the bed, and let her hook me up to the foetal moniter. I proped my legs up onto the stirrups, and let her examine me. "Oh,"

"_Oh_?" Jake and I said together. We'd heard the word 'Oh' once in this pregnancy already, I wasn't ready for another panic attack.

"You're dialating pretty quickly, you're already six centimetres." She told us. "I think you'll be delivering soon."

"Good." I sighed, holding Jake's hand.

"I'll be back to give you your epidural soon." She said, "Don't go away." She chuckled.

I faked a laugh, and looked at Jake. "Good midwife, crap sense of humor." I muttered, again, grabbing the gas and air afterwards.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Amy gave me the epidural, however the contractions were still coming strong. She examined me again, I was now eight centimetres. Jake stayed with me the whole time, helping me as I panted through contractions, and screamed at him. He was brave.

"Who do you think will come first?" I asked Jake.

"Uh... I think... Elena will. If she's anything like her Mom, stubborn." He joked, I fake punched his arm.

"Shut up." I breathed, chucking afterwards. "God, they're getting closer together." I rubbed my stomach. "It hurts."

"There can't be long left, you're eight centimetres already." He chuckled, rubbing my back softly.

"Mm."

Esme suddenly peeked her head around the door. "Hey, how's it going?" She asked.

"Good." Jake smiled, I glared at him and he put his head down.

"Good for _him_. He doesn't have to scream and feel what I feel." I moaned.

She chuckled, "I know what you mean, men don't understand."

"What do you mean _you know what I mean_?" I asked, biting my lip as I felt another _very_ strong contraction come.

She shut the door, "Before I was turned, I had a baby, _his _name was Edward, actually." She chuckled lightly. "I think you an Jacob are the only ones who know about it."

"You haven't told Carlisle?" I asked, astonished.

She shook her head, "I didn't think he'd need to know. I still think about _Edward_, but... I moved on." She sighed.

The midwife came in, still smiling (to be honest, it was getting annoying). "Okay, Mrs Cullen, if you would like to step outside, I just need to see how dialated Bella is." Esme nodded.

"Of course, good luck Bella, Jacob."

I proped my legs up again, and Amy gasped immediately. "What?" I asked.

"You're ten centimetres. Ready to deliver." She announced. I suddenly felt panic, worry.

"Jake, stay with me, please-- promise you'll stay."

"I wouldn't dream of missing this." He smiled, runnin his hand down my cheek.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Okay Bella, when I say push, I need you to push as hard as you can, can you do that?"

No. "Yes, I will." I smiled.

"Okay... push!" I did as she said, gritting my teeth until _they _ached. I could barely hear Jacob encouaging me, I mean who listens when you're trying to push a baby out?

"Stop. You're doing great Bella." She told me, I looked at Jake who was smiling widely at me. "Okay, again... push." I did it again, pushing with all my energy. It was the worst thing ever. I couldn't remember it being this bad with Josh.

"Stop, the head's crowned." She smiled. I really wanted to slap her if she smiled like that again.

"You're nearly done, well done Love." Jake whispered, kissing me.

"Push, Bella." Amy told me. I gasped and pushed again, feeling exhausted. It was only then I heard a small cry, I sat up and saw a small baby being held by Amy.

"Which one is it?" I asked her, breathlessly.

"It's a boy." She announced.

"Daniel." I whimpered, letting tears fall down my cheek as I gazed into my baby boy's face. He was here.

"Would Daddy like to cut the cord?" Amy asked, grinning at Jake. He nodded proudly.

My held fell back onto the pillow; just getting my breath back. "Hey." Jake whispered, I lifted my my head and saw him cradling Daniel.

"Daniel." I repeated. Jake handed him to me. He was sound asleep; just like his Dad.

Jake suddenly took him away, as I felt a contraction come on. I still had to deliver Elena. My little girl. I got into position again, ready to push. "You know what to do Bella, push!" She ordered.

I pushed with the little energy I had. "Wait." Amy said.

"What?" I panted, just as the foetal moniter screamed beside me, waking Daniel up. "What is it?" I asked. Amy stood up, turning to another midwife who left the room quickly. "Amy this is my child! What is wrong?"

"The cord is wrapped around Elena's neck, we need to do a c-section immediately if we're going to save her."

"She's going to die?" I asked tearfully.

Amy shook her head. "I promise we'll get her out." She said, just as they began wheeling me out. I turned as much as I could to see Jake, with a worried look on his face.

"Now Bella, we need to use a general anesthetic, that means you'll be asleep during the c-section." She explained.

I nodded quickly, my hands on my stomach.

We reached blindingly white OR room. I saw Amy scrubing up, and another doctor walking my way. "Okay Bella, I want you to count backwards from ten for me." He said, I felt him inject me with the anesthetic in my arm, which didn't feel merely as painful as the pain I was experiancing now.

"10, 9, 8..." I drifted away, everything going from blurry to sudden blackness...

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Jacob POV

I was left alone, holding Daniel. My son. I left the room, hoping Bella and my daughter would be fine. I caught sight of Esme and Carlisle. Thy both stood up, smiling like children.

"Aw he's adorable, congratulations." Esme smiled, "How's Bella?"

I sighed, "In the OR, having a c-section." She gasped.

"Oh my God, why?"

"The cord was wrapped around Elena's neck." I whispered.

"Oh my God." She repeated.

All three of our heads turned when we heard the double doors opening, I however, was disappointed to see Edward stood there, rather than a nurse with news of Bella and Elena.

"Where's Bella, Alice said--" His eyes locked onto Daniel.

"They're in the OR now." I told him. "This is Daniel." I said, walking up to him.

"He's... beautiful." He said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I cracked a smile for the first time at Edward. He did the same.

The double doors flew open again, this time with the person I was hoping to see. It was Amy... with a small bundle in her arms. "Jacob, this is your Daughter." She smiled, handing me Elena gently into my other arm.

"She looks just like Bella." Edward commented, running his finger along Elena's forehead, causing her to scrunch her face up.

"Oh, not the sad face, not at your god father." I said, looking at Edward's surprised face.

"What?"

"Bella suggested it." I told him. "But I agreed to it."

"Thanks, I'd love to be." He smiled.

* * *

:D The twins have been born, but the c-section was a last minute things for me, I'd just watched Scrubs and the One Tree Hill episode where Peyton has Sawyer.

But the thing about Edward bein godfather to Daniel and Elena was planned, I thought it was cute. And the best part is Edward doesn't know his name is Daniel's middle name yet :)

So, review? x


	12. Chapter 12: Happy

A/N: Miss.E.T, I updated for you this time, I promise I'll continue with this story :) Watched the new moon trailer in spanish the other day, made me lol.

SEX AND THE CITY 2! OMG, CANNOT WAIT TO SEE IT :) TEAM SAMANTHA, SHE'S BADASS AND AWESOME!

* * *

Chapter Twelve  
JacobPOV

I couldn't take my eyes off of Elena and Daniel; they were sleeping silently. Esme's hand was gently stroking each of the twins, I was surprised that . It had been two hours, Bella hadn't woken up yet, should I be worried?

"I've never seen such... they sleep so well and their only a few hours old." Esme said with amazement present in her voice.

"Josh was like that, but then when we got him home he cried and cried." I chuckled.

The double doors opened again, it was Amy, her face beaming. She had good news. Esme took Elena and Alice took Daniel as I stood up,

"Amy," I whispered.

"Bella's waking up." She told me. "Sorry it took so long; anasthetic does that to you." She joked, letting out a small laugh.

"Right, yeah." I smiled, who cared if her jokes sucked, my wife was waking up. "Can I see her?" I asked, she nodded and lead me to Bella's room.

She looked straight at me, smiling widely. "Jake."

"Hi Bells." I smiled, I kissed her. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Good I guess, still adjusting to life without the bump, and adjusting to this c-section scar." She said putting her hands on her _flat _stomach, but lifting the shirt to reveal the bright red scar on her abdomen. Her face soon changed though, "How's Elena, is she-"

"Elena's fine, here I'll bring them in." I said.

I went back to the waiting room, and collected Elena and Daniel, who were now wide awake. I carried them, one in each arm, back into the room, Bella's face gleaming with happiness.

"Meet our twins." I chuckled, laying them both down on Bella.

"They're beautiful." She whispered, her hands wrapping around them. "Hey guys, I'm your Mom. I guess you've already met your Dad." She chuckled.

Daniel whimpered, but dropped off to sleep again, "Like his Dad." She muttered.

"I don't sleep _that _much."

"You did before we had Josh." She smiled, not looking up from gazing at the twins. Her head snapped up when the door opened though, I saw a smile creep on her face when she saw Edward stood there. He walked in carefully. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hey, congratulations." He said.

"Thanks," She blushed. "I'm guessing Jake told you about being Godfather?" She asked.

He looked at me, and nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes, I said I'd love to be."

"Good, 'cause... uh, we used your name as Daniel's middle name." She told him, his smile grew.

"Aw Bella... thank you... that's fantasic."

"Here," She said, handing him Daniel.

"Look at him," He whispered. "Hi Daniel."

Daniel didn't flinch at all, in fact he stayed asleep.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x  
Bella POV

It was like I had a permanent smile stuck to my face. I couldn't look away from their sleeping faces. My head snapped up though when the door creaked open, the smile grew when I saw Edward. "Hi." I smiled, feeling all lit up.

"Hey, congratulations." He whispered. I felt myself blush.

"Thanks." I smiled, running my hand over Elena's black hair. "I'm guessing Jake told you about being godfather?" I asked, hoping I hadn't given the secret away to him.

He looked at Jake, and nodded with a smile on his face. It still made me smile, his smile always did "Yes, I said I'd love the be."

I looked at the twins, "Good, 'cause... uh, we used your name as Daniel's middle name." I told him, his smile grew again.

"Aw Bella... thank you... that's fantasic."

"Here," I said, handing him Daniel.

"Look at him," He whispered. "Hi Daniel." I smiled. Daniel didn't seem to mind his cold skin, he didn't flinch or anything. As I watched him with Daniel, I couldn't help but think what would of happened if Edward hadn't of left. Maybe we'd be married, have kids? My fantasies were cut short when Daniel started crying. I saw the panic appear on Edward's face.

He handed him back to me, "Hey, shh, Momma's here," I whispered to Daniel, kissing hs head numerous times until he settled down.

I heard the door open again, I saw Jamie run in smiling, followed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. "Momma!"

"Hey sweetie," I smiled, he saw the two bundles I was cradling. "This is Elena and Daniel, your new brother and sister." I said. Emmett lifted him onto the bed, he crawled close enough to see them.

"Hmm... are they mean?" He asked, I chuckled.

"No Hun, they're not. You're they're big brother."

"What does a big brother do?"

"A big brother protects their little brother and sister, and teaches them things." I told him, I looked at Emmett. "Uncle Emmett's kind of like a big brother."

"Yu_p_, of young Jasper and Edward here." He grinned, ruffling their hair, and recieving scowls from them after.

"Oh, okay." He said. "Can I hold them?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. He sat back, and I placed Elena in his arms. She settled immediately in his arms. Everyone in the room let out an "Aw" in unison.

* * *

Yes, I finally update. As you might be able to tell, there is still a spark between Edward and Bella :)

So, review? x


	13. Chapter 13: Dangerous

A/N: My new motto thing, I thought it up last night kind of: "If your on the edge, why wait to be pushed? Jump." It's basically from real life experiance, a metaphor really :)

* * *

Bella POV

* * *

"Bella, I spoke with Amy and she said you're free to go whenever you like." Carlisle smiled.

"Thanks Carlisle, and thanks for everything." I smiled.

"No problem, you'll always be a daughter to me." He said, shutting the door behind him.

Jake stood up, slid the case out from under the bed and began packing, all in complete silence. "Say something, Jake. You've been really quiet lately." I said.

He sighed, "You don't see it, do you?" He said.

"See what?" I asked, stroking the twin's heads carefully.

He finally turned my way, "Them, what they're doing." He said.

"The Cullens?" I asked, he nodded. "Well- what are they doing?"

"Trying to get back into your life like nothings happened, and obviously you didn't see the way _Edward _was looking at you." He said, biting his lip like he was straining to say his name.

"What are you-" I stopped when Daniel whimpered, but fell back to sleep again, "What are you talking about?" I said quieter.

"The looks, like he still loved you."

"That's impossible, he left because he didn't love me."

"We both know that isn't true." He said, "He left to keep you safe, no one can stop loving you Bella, _that's_ impossible." I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I looked at the twins, "And I saw the way you looked at him, Bella." My head snapped up.

"What?"

"Hanging on his every word, smiling at him like you still love _him_."

I scoffed, "No, Jake, no. You're being paranoid. I know you don't particularly like the Cullens, especially Edward but I love you, not him." I said. Why didn't I believe myself?

"And we both know that isn't true either." He said, "Well, I know you won't love me like you love him." I realized he'd finished packing, "I'll go sign you out." He whispered, walking out of the room.

I swallowed hard to stop myself from crying.

x0x0x0x0x0x

We arrived home, I put the twins in their cribs and clutched the baby monitor tightly. I realized I had to sort the argument with Jake out now, he wasn't going to let it go easily.

I walked into the living room, to find him playing with Josh.

"Joshy, I need to talk to Daddy, go play in your room for a minute, but be quiet because the twins are sleeping."

He nodded, "Okay Momma." He said, running for the stairs.

"Jake, we need to sort this out now-"

"Tell me you love me." He said.

"What?"

"Say you love me." He ordered.

"I love you." I told him.

He sighed, "Now look me in the eyes and say it, truthfully." He said. I looked him in the eyes, expecting myself to say it. But I couldn't. It was like it was stuck in my throat.

"I-" I looked down.

He scoffed. "I knew it."

"Jake don't-"

"You still love that filthing bloodsucking-" He shook his head, "How could you? We've just had twins!"

"It's my fault now, is it? I wanted the people who I consider friends back in my life, because they chose to come back and it's my fault?" I snapped.

"Yes."

"You're jealous! You think just because Edward loves me I'll want him back, don't you?" He didn't say anything. "Don't deny it. I know you do. And the truth is, I would never leave you. Edward left me, and _you _sealed the cracks, Jake."

"But you still love him." He whispered.

"Jake, I have history with you. Marriage, Kids... a freakin' house!" I said, "With Edward, all I have is the vampire secret to share." I told him. "I love _you_."

"Momma." Both our heads turned to see a confused looking Josh. "Is Uncle Edward a vampire?" He asked. Oh my God. He heard us. No... no! I swallowed, looked at Jake, then back at Josh.

"Uh..." What can you say to a five year old? _'Yes, your Uncle is a vampire, so are the others. But your Dad is a werewolf so it balances it, yey!'_

"Momma?" He asked again.

I stood up, and muttered to Jake, "Would he understand?" Josh's eyes were on us like a hawk.

"Maybe." He whispered back.

I sighed, and knelt to Josh's size. "Sweetie, you've got to understand that-"

Jake suddenly knelt down next to me, "Josh, they exist. Uncle Edward and the Cullens are vampires." He said to Josh, I glared at Jake. "But you can't tell anyone, not even Grandpa Charlie, okay?"

Josh nodded, "Okay, a secret. Shh." I smiled at the enthusiasm as he put a finger over his mouth.

As Josh ran upstairs, I glared at Jake again. "What now?"

"I wasn't going to tell him."

"He has a right to know, if he has the wolf gene he has to know his enemy."

"No, he doesn't, in fact you've probably put him in a whole lot of danger now."

"What?"

"I heard the Cullens talking about something called the Volturi once, months before they left. They keep _the secret _a secret, and kill anyone that knows, why do you thing Edward left?"

Jake went quiet.

* * *

Review? x


	14. Chapter 14: Ultraviolet

AN: I put a Jacob poster up in my bathroom today, and thought up this idea for the story, I literally fell the the ground squealing I loved it that much :) It's not a BellaxEdward story by the way.

Talk about nostalgia, I'm listenening to McFly now. I've added Danny to my mental list of very, _very _hot guys. He comes in at number seven.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Ultraviolet

* * *

"It's your turn." Jake groaned, putting a pillow onto his face.

"I know, I know." I said, getting out of bed and dragging my feet the twin's room.

I guessed I should of expected being up all night catering to the twin's every need, but neither Jake or me had gone through it in so long it was almost a shock.

Elena wasn't so bad, she slept the best, however Daniel (much like Jake) was constantly hungry, and therefore cried all night. No surprise, it was Daniel who was crying and wailing. I lifted him out, and put him to my chest to coo and calm him.

"Shh Daniel, it's okay." I whispered, briefly glancing at Elena to see if she would start crying. "Momma's here." I said, he still continued crying, "I bet you're hungry." I muttered to him.

I carried him downstairs to get some ready prepared milk from the fridge; for some reasn he didn't like breast milk, he preferred bottled, but Elena was the opposite.

I sat on the couch in the living room, and started feeding him.

"There you go." I whispered, smiling as he guzzled the milk down. He'd finally done, so I burped him and carried him upstairs again and put him in his crib.

x0x0x0x0x

The next morning I woke to Jake's side of the bed being empty. I sat up just as he walked in, the twins asleep in his arms. I smiled as Josh followed him in,

"Morning Love." Jake whispered as I reached for Elena.

"Morning, Hun." I smiled, kissing him and then stroking Daniel with my free hand.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked.

I chuckled, "Uh... babysitting." I said, stating to obvious. "Why?"

"No reason." He said, just as his pinky was caught in Daniel's grip, "Well, actually, I have to go out."

"Out?"

"Yeah, it's work stuff." I rolled my eyes, "It's only for a few hours, I promise." He said.

I sighed, "Fine, whatever. I'll invite Alice over, I bet she wants to see my three little angels." I said, flashing a smile at Josh.

"Good, so I'll see you this afternoon." He smiled.

"You're leaving already?" I groaned.

"I promise it's only a few hours." He repeated, handing me Daniel.

"You _so_ owe me, Jacob Black." I said.

"I know, I know." He chuckled, "Love you." He shouted, just as he left the room, but he appeared again, "I did try and get out of it."

I picked up a cushion and threw it at him, "Okay, get out, loser." I laughed.

I called Alice after Jake left, she said she would come over with 'surprises', but that was never really a good thing when it came to Alice, it just me. Just after me, Josh and the twins were dressed, she arrived.

I opened the door, Daniel in one arm, and saw her stood there grinning like a five-year old.

"Hi, Alice." I smiled.

"Hi Bella," She smiled, but her gaze soon trailed down to Daniel. "Hello baby." She said in a baby voice, causing me to laugh slightly.

"Are you coming in, or are we going to talk baby out here?" I asked, she looked up and stuck her tongue out.

"Obviously not, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will be here in a second."

"They brought a separate car?" I asked in confusion.

"With those presents, would you share a car?" I glanced behind her, shocked by the pile of presents. "Oh, before I forget, Edward says he'll be over in a few hours, he and Carlisle are hunting."

"Okay, thanks." I smiled, leading her into the living room.

I'd set up the twins bassinets in there, just incase they wanted to sleep. Josh came running in, clutching his favourite red car that Charlie had bought him.

"Hey Josh." Alice said to Josh.

"Hi Auntie Alice!" He grinned, before turning and running upstairs.

I saw Alice gazing into the bassinets, "God Bella, they're beautiful."

"I know." I chuckled.

Elena whimpered, crumpling her face up, but it went normal again. "She looked like you then." Alice commented.

"Thanks." I said, not knowing whether it was sarcastic or not. The door flew open, revealing Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

"S'up guys!" Emmett boomed.

"Shh!" Alice and I said.

"Oh sorry." He whispered.

Rosalie sat next to me, and copied Alice's gaze. "Aw Emmett, I want one." She pouted, I chuckled.

"Tell me which one, I slip it under my coat when we leave." He joked.

"Ha ha, Emmett." I said sarcastically to him.

"Anytime." He winked.

They stayed most of the day, although they all needed to hunt so they left. I put the twins down for a nap, and Josh was up in his room. I was sat by the phone waiting for Jake to call.

I was worried. A few hours my ass, more like all day! I looked at the clock, it was six in the evening. I sighed deeply, and went into the kitchen to begin making dinner.

The door suddenly slammed,

"Jake?" I called. He appeared, standing at the kitchen door. "What wrong with you?" I chuckled, commenting on his expression.

"I..." I put is head down, I turned and my smile disappeared.

"What?" I asked.

"I... I've..." He bit his lip, but took a deep breath. "I've imprinted."

* * *

AHH! _Biiiiig_ cliff hanger. Has he imprinted on Bella, or someone else? Only time will tell... actually only I know :) I don't know why, but Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble helped me quite a bit with this chapter.

Review? x


	15. Chapter 15: She Falls Asleep

AN: I bet you're all dying to know who Jacob imprinted on, I'm _dying _to tell you. Don't you just love it when ideas flow into your head?

Inspiration: She Falls Asleep Pt 1**&**2 by McFly

I'll release the playlist soon :) In fact, I'll do an Author's Note for it :)

Hey, check out the banner on my profile made by my wonderful beta _y cant i be invisible _for We Forgive You - it's awesome stuff!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: She Falls Asleep

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Jake?" I called. He appeared, standing at the kitchen door. "What wrong with you?" I chuckled, commenting on his expression._

_"I..." I put is head down, I turned and my smile disappeared._

_"What?" I asked._

_"I... I've..." He bit his lip, but took a deep breath. "I've imprinted."_

**X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X**

I felt speechless, I didn't feel any kind of emotion indicating how I should feel. "Bella?" Jake asked.

"I-Imprinted. On who?" I asked, my voice shaky. Every thought I had said my name. Had he imprinted on me? But if he had, he'd be alot happier wouldn't he? "Jake."

He sighed. "Amy." He answered.

I swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed when he said her name. "Amy. Our midwife Amy?" He nodded. "Oh my God." I breathed.

"I am so sorry Bella, I can't control who I imprint on, it just happened." He told me, like he was begging.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" I asked, trying to stop my hand from reaching for the kitchen knife beside me. "Before or after I had the twins?"

"I didn't think it would matter." He whispered.

I gasped. "You _weren't _going to tell me?"

"No, I wasn't even going to see her again."

"Jake, you told me you can't keep away from imprints." I said through my teeth. "You said an imprint is a soul-mate."

"I know I said that." He answered, he tried putting his hands my shoulders but I shrugged them away.

"When did you... you know, _imprint_ on her?" I asked. "When I was lying in pain giving birth to _your_ children?"

He nodded, "When she first walked in, I imprinted." He sighed, "But I went to the hospital today just to make sure."

"You went to the hospital?" He nodded again, "So... she knows?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't want to tell her." He said.

"You need to tell her," I found myself saying. I didn't regret saying afterwards either. "She needs to know."

"Bella-"

"No Jake, I can't keep you from your imprint, it isn't fair." I said, feeling tears slowly form in my eyes. "I just want to know one thing."

He nodded. "Anything."

"Do you love her?" I asked, "I mean, when you imprint do you get, like, romantic feelings towards them?"

"Oh Bella," He wrapped his arms around me, "I don't love her, I've always loved you. We have history, kids, marriage... motorbikes." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So you wouldn't leave me for her?" I whispered.

"Are you insane? I've loved you since I was Josh's age."

At that point, Josh ran in clutching his coat. "Daddy, will you take me to the park please?" Jake looked at me and I nodded.

"Yeah Joshy, I'll be out in a sec." Josh smiled and ran to the living room.

"We'll talk about it tonight." Jake whispered, kissing me.

Once he left, I burst into tears. I'd lied to him, I _wasn't _okay with him imprinting on the woman who delivered our kids, why would I be? Why would anyone be? I slid to the floor.

I saw my cell phone, and reached for it, dialling in the one number I never thought I would at a time like this.

"_Hello?_"

"Edward, I need you." I cried.

"_Why, what's happened?_"

"Jake's... imprinted on someone else."

He sighed, "_I'll be right over_."

I dropped the phone and continued to cry. Why did it hurt so much? I'd been through a similar thing with Edward, except he left and never came back, Jake is still here and wants to get along.

I heard the front door fly open, and in a flash Edward was stood at the kitchen door. I looked up at him,

"Oh Bella." He whispered, sat at my side immediately.

"Edward." I whispered.

He opened his arms and I lent my head against his chest. Something I'd missed. He suddenly started humming the lullaby he'd written me from when we first met.

I looked up, "Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled his usual crooked smile.

**x0x0x0x0x**

He'd lead me to the living room and made me a drink.

"You okay now?" He asked, his arm around me.

I nodded, "I guess."

"You ready to tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered, leaning forward to put the glass on the coffee table. "He came back, and told me that he'd imprinted on our midwife Amy." I said, sighing afterwards.

"Amy, the blond girl?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's the girl."

"She's isn't merely as beautiful as you, Bella." He told me, I blushed.

"He hasn't left me, in fact he doesn't want us to break up." Edward looked confused, "He said he still loved me, but he still imprinted on her, that must mean something."

"Your the wife, she's the imprint." He whispered.

"Yes." I said. We stayed silent for a few minutes, but he stood up quickly, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go, Emmett will kill me if I don't get back to help fix the jeep." He chuckled. "You going to be okay?"

"Sure, I have the twins." I smiled.

"I'll see you soon then?"

"I'd really like that." I turned around and into the kitchen, picking up my phone as I did. I stood up, and felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and it was Edward, "Edward, what-"

He kissed me, very passionately. I didn't try and get him away either, in fact I started kissing him back. We parted, and started heading upstairs. Part of me was screaming at me to stop, that I had Jacob, and that this was the guy who left me broken before. But another part of me told me to go ahead, that I was meant for Edward...

**X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X**

I opened my eyes, I was asleep on Edward's bare chest. The guilt didn't settle in immediately, but I could feel it coming. Edward started stroking my hair.

"Tell me what your thinking." He said.

"What the hell am I doing, is one thought." I told him.

"Anything that _won't _offend me?" He chuckled.

"It was nice." I smiled. "Shit, Jake will be back soo-"

"Calm down, I sent him a text from your cell asking him to go to the store to get some things."

"What, that gives us an extra ten minutes?"

"At least." He chuckled.

"Why did I do this?" I said, putting my hands over my face, "I'm not that type of person. I can't believe I cheated on him."

"Maybe it was meant to happen." Edward said, "He imprinted on that Amy, didn't he?"

"Yes but... he said he loves me and promised he wouldn't see Amy again, and I go a do a thing like this."

I got out of the bed, and got changed back into my clothes, before going into check on the twins. As I left the room, I saw a picture of Jake and I, on our wedding day. The guilt set in then.

What had I done?

* * *

I promise, it won't turn into an Edward X Bella story... again,** I PROMISE! :)**

So, enjoy? Review if you did :)


	16. Author's Note: Playlist

Like I promised, here's the playlist so far:

1) Howl - Florence + the Machine

2) Feel This - Bethany Joy Galeotti

3) I'd Rather Be With You - Joshua Radin

4) Set Fire to the Third Bar - Snow Patrol

5) Firsy Day of My Life - Bright Eyes

6) When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus** (I know I hate her, but I heard the song and thought it was fantasic and went well with the story)  
**  
7) If We Ever Meet Again - Timbaland ft. Katy Perry

Okaaay, hope you continue and enjoy reading the story :) Love Annie xx


	17. Chapter 16: When I Look At You

AN: Just listened to "4 Minutes" by Madonna and Justin Timberlake, and *Poof* it inspired this chapter, well the beginning.

Ahh, the Sex and the City soundtrack is AWESOME! And I bought the New Moon Score ['cause I'm sad ;)] and it's great too.

* * *

Chapter 16: When I Look At You

* * *

I went back into Edward, to find him buttoning up his shirt. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You seemed uncomfortable."

I chuckled, and walked to his side. "Not really." He wrapped his arms around me, and was about to kiss me, when I heard the front door shut. Our heads snapped to the bedroom door.

"Jacob." He whispered.

"Quick, hide." I said, pushing his arms off my waist.

"That won't do any good, he'll still know I've been here." He said. "Vampire scent to a wolf, remember."

"Oh crap." I muttered, "Wait." I dragged him to the twins room.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Just go along with it, please." I whispered, just as Jacob opened the door. "Uh, over there, bottom drawer I think." I said to Edward, gritting my teeth Jake won't suspect anything.

"Okay, here." Edward smiled, handing me a blanket.

"Thanks." I said, laying it over Elena. "There you go, sweetie."

"Hey Hun." Jacob greeted, kissing me. "Cullen, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Jacob, I was supposed to meeting Alice here, but she's a bit late, so I thought I'd help Bella out." I looked at Jacob, who nodded.

"'Kay. I'll be downstairs." He said to me, smiling. I mentally sighed with relief.

When the door shut, and we were sure he as downstairs. We laughed. "Thanks God he believed us." I sighed, smiling. "I thought he was going to kill you for being here."

"So did I." He chuckled.

"I thought you said Emmett wanted you to help with the Jeep?" I asked as I lifted Elena from her crib.

"Oh that thing is always breaking down." He chuckled, stroking Elena's head as I held her.

**X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X**

After Edward had left, and the twins and Josh were in bed, Jake and I sat down to our dinner. It was awkward. He didn't speak to me at all, he kept his head down.

I eventually got tired of it, "Okay, why are you giving me the silent treatment?" I asked.

"Why is that Bloodsucker's scent all over you?" He asked. "No - why is it all over our bed, too?" My stomach dropped, I suddenly felt sick with guilt.

"It just happened." I whispered.

"You cheated on me with that leech, why?" He questioned.

"It just happened, you'd just told me you had imprinted, and I called him."

"Wait - you said you were okay with it."

"I did say that, but _you_ don't know how I really felt, do you?" I said, he shook his head.

"You should of said something, maybe-"

"Maybe what? We could of worked around it somehow?" I said, he nodded. I scoffed, "Don't you get it, things won't be the same between us ever again, Jake, regardless of whether you see her or not."

"We can make it work." He said.

"We can't, Jake." I said.

"We can!"

"Jake, we _can't_. You'll be seeing _her_ everyday, and what if you fell in love with her, what then?"

"I won't fall in love with her." He argued.

"How do you know that? You can't control who you fall in love with." I told him, "I know from experiance."

His face fell. "What do you mean?"

I paused, "I'm going to bed." I sighed finally, standing up to leave, but he grabbed my arm, "Jake, you're hurting me."

"Tell me what you meant." He said through his teeth.

I sighed, "I think you know already." I whispered, shrugging his arm away and heading for the stairs. "I think it would be best if you slept on the couch tonight, Jake." I said seeing his expression change again, this time to despair.

I turned away and went upstairs, slamming the bedroom door shut. The tears were delayed, but I started crying again. My life was literally falling apart, the only thing intact were the kids.

That night, I fell asleep crying. Although I had to get up to check on the twins and Josh.

I went in, and saw the twins sleeping soundly. It made me smile, Elena had a little smile on her face - it reminded me of Alice's look of glee.

"I'm sorry I've messed up your lives." I whispered to them.

I kissed them both, and then went into Josh. I smiled immediately when I saw him stretched out all over his bed. I straightened him out, and tucked him in.

"I love you, Hun." I whispered.

I went back into my room, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X**

The next morning I woke up, not surprised Jake's side of the bed being empty. I went downstairs, and saw him in the kitchen, making Josh his breakfast.

"Pancakes, Daddy?" Josh asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind them being burnt." Jake chuckled.

"Ew!" Josh exclaimed, I couldn't help but chuckle.

Jake looked at me, smiling. "Hey."

"Hi." I said, "Hey Josh, go play upstairs, me and Daddy need to talk." I saw worry arise in Jake's eyes.

"Okay." He smiled, jumping off his chair and running upstairs.

"Please don't say the 'D' word." He said.

"'D' word?"

"Divorce." He whispered.

I gasped, "God no, I was going to say we should go to marriage guidance." I suggested. "We need to sort this out."

He chuckled, "Right, 'My husband imprinted on our midwife, so she goes and sleeps with her vampire ex.'" He said, I rolled my eyes.

"I thought about _that_, and thought maybe we talked to Carlisle and Esme."

"You want to bring the Bloodsuckers into this? Oh, who might I add are parents of the vampire you cheated on me with."

"Give them a chance, they've had years of experiance, literally." I smirked. "Please?"

He sighed, "Fine, we'll go today."

"Thank you." I smiled.

* * *

:) Oh, Bella does NOT get pregnant by Edward! And I haven't decided whether to make it an Edward/Bella story.

And, I've visulised this story as a movie, if you could have anyone, who would you have playing Amy (the midwife)?

Review? x


	18. Chapter 17: Turn It Up

AN: Ahh Pixie Lott is a confirmed act at Party In The Park :L I'm so damn excited! I bought her album today and I'm in love with it :D "Turn it up, turn it up!"

To give it the full 'movie' effect, when you see (*), play "The Cullens" from the New Moon Score.

Lyrics that inspired this chapter:~

_Baby, it's over, we both know, lets go forward._  
_I love you, but in a different way, I love you, forever._  
_Now that we've come to the end of a story-y and I know that it's gonna be hard for me._  
_Might hurt some, not too much, but I gotta let it wait._  
_As the world turns around and we go different places, new things, new dreams, new faces._  
_Wanna shake up, when we break up, but we keep our memories._

_~Turn It Up, Pixie Lott~_

* * *

Chapter 17: Turn It Up

* * *

Carlisle and Esme had agreed to see me and Jake for 'marriage guidance'. Jake was starting to get reluctant, saying things like 'we don't need bloodsuckers telling us how to sort our problems out, when they're their own little problem.' I told him he _was _going. We let Charlie look after the twins and Josh. But we didn't leave without him showing some concern about our marriage. We told him it was 'silly' things, that he had no reason to worry.

We arrived at the Cullen's house, only seeing Carlisle's Mercedes, that was a good sign they were the only ones in. Carlisle greeted us at the door, with Esme.

They invited us in, and we took our seats on the couch, as they sat opposite us.

"So, tell us what the problem is?" Esme asked.

Jake and I looked at each other, I sighed. "_He _imprinted." I told them. "On. Our. Midwife."

Carlisle flinched. "You imprinted on Amy?"

Jake nodded guiltily, "You know I can't control who I imprint on."

"And how did you react to that, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"By sleeping with Edward." Jake muttered.

Carlisle and Esme both gasped in unison, "Is that true Bella?" Esme asked.

I sighed and nodded, "Yes."

"Do you still have feelings for Edward?" She asked me.

"Of course not, he left me."

I said, she looked at me like I was _lying_. "Now can you say that truthfully?" She asked.

I looked at Jake, his eyes were looking at me and they were full of hope. I'd try saying it truthfully to him before... but couldn't. I looked back at Esme and Carlisle again. "No." I whispered.

Jake scoffed "This is fucking perfect!" He snapped, standing up.

"Jake!" I followed, standing up.

"No Bella, can't you see it, they're doing it again, manipulating you!" He shouted, glaring at Esme and Carlisle.

"No they're not, can you not see that-"

"You obviously wouldn't see it because you trust them." He said.

"Jake, they are _not_ manipulating me at all, they would never do that to me, or anyone! You just can't accept the fact that I don't love you anymore!" The room fell silent.

"What?" He whispered.

"I haven't... felt things for you in a long time." I admitted.

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying, why would I lie?" I questioned. "Huh, Jake?"

He put his head down, "How... how long is 'a long time'?" He asked quietly.

"When Edward showed up at my party. I thought it was just a phase that married couples went through." I sighed.

"When did you realise it wasn't?" He asked.

"I hoped that when we had the twins, I'd feel those feelings for you again, and I didn't." I said, "I really tried to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt you at all."

We both went silent, I looked at Esme and Carlisle's... _shocked_ faces. I guess they weren't expecting a break up from us.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"I-"

I heard the front door shut, and the other Cullens appeared. "Bella, Jacob, what are you doing here?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Marriage guidance." I whispered.

"Oh." She said awkwardly.

"Bella?" I looked behind Alice and saw Edward, "What's-"

"You." Jake angrily said through his teeth. He lunged at Edward, knocking him to the floor, and choking him.

"JAKE!" I screamed. (*) Alice, Esme and Rosalie were at my side as we watched Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle trying to pull Jake off of Edward. It was heartbreaking to watch.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

"This isn't your fault, Bella." Esme said, rubbing my back.

They managed the pull him off, I didn't know what to do. Do I got to Jacob's side, or Edward's? I saw the Cullens gather with Edward, with Jake stood alone, leaving me alone too. I was stood in the middle of them both. They weren't seriously going to make me chose, were they?

"Bella." Alice said.

"Bella." Jake said straight after.

I looked at them both, one side I had my husband, the father of my children but also the man who imprinted on someone else. On the other side, I had the family that left me broken, but also stood there was the man I first loved... and who I _still _loved. "I'm sorry Jake." I whispered, walking to the Cullen's side.

Jake looked heartbroken.

* * *

You honestly say that didn't make you cry, if not that, at least feel like crying. I certainly cried, alot. If you have any suggestions you want for the story, do tell me:)

Review? xx


	19. Chapter 18: Make Me Wanna Die

AN: Chapter inspired by "Make Me Wanna Die" by The Pretty Reckless, but I found a song that goes with this story, "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry.

I think the majority of my reviewers want it to be a Edward/Bella story.

And even though she isn't my beta anymore, my friend Elizabeth still helps with ideas... and AHH I love the one coming up soon! No clues or anything, you'll NEVER guess it :L

Unlimited internet on my phone, I can't update from it but I can check reviews and read stories!

And in non-fanfiction news - I queued for 2 hours with my mates for Party in the Park tickets yesterday! My legs were... dead. But we got so bored when we finished the Starbucks Frappachinos (which were NOM!) we bought, we decided to google the meanings of our names on our phones. My first name, Annie, means Grace or favour. My second name, Smith, is angelo-saxen or latin and was "Smiten" or something :D

* * *

Chapter 18: Make Me Wanna Die

* * *

Jake drove us home in total silence. For the first time ever, I was afraid of him. I called Charlie, asking if the twins and Josh could stay at his place  
tonight. If worse came to worse, I didn't want them getting hurt.

We got home, and he stormed into the house without a word. I eventually got inside, to find him standing in the kitchen.

"So," Jake began, his fists clenched, "what do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know, Jake." I said. "It's all happening so quickly."

All he could say was, "Oh."

"I guess we have only one other option left," I said. I really didn't want to say it, but I had to. Jake beat me to it.

"Divorce."

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry Jake." He smiled weakly. The saying, 'If you love someone, let them go' sprang to mind; maybe that's what Jake is thinking right about now.

"I guess we weren't meant to be." He whispered. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"I think we both don't want a nasty divorce, fighting lawyers and court hearings." I began; he nodded in agreement. "Or custody battles for that matter."

"Should I look for my own place?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet. We should keep things as normal as possible for the kids, so until the... divorce is final, stay in the spare room."

He smiled. "Good idea." Then a confused expression appeared on his face. "We have a spare room?"

I chuckled. "Uh-huh."

As I turned to head upstairs, he suddenly asked, "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Are you going to get back with Cullen?" He asked. "I just need a warning in case the kids start calling him 'Daddy.'"

"I have no idea what I'm going to do right now," I told him. "are you... going to tell Amy?"

He shrugged. "I'll give you the same answer you gave me."

I smiled. "Right, well... night, Jake."

"Night, Bella."

I climbed the stairs in silence. I shut the door, and waited for the tears. Nothing. No crying; not even a lump in my throat. I guess you only have a  
certain number of tears per guy.

I climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

...

The next morning, I woke up early. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, so I got up and went to the kitchen, where I put the kettle on. I headed toward the living room, but stopped at the doorway. Jake had fallen asleep, and there was a photo album on the floor beside him. I picked it up and took it into the kitchen. There were only a few pictures in it; there was one of me and Jake on the motorbikes, and one from when we first moved in together.

I continued looking at them, sighing when I saw the last one. It was taken on my 25th birthday party, the day everything changed.

"I was wondering where that had gone." I turned and saw Jake at the doorway, looking half asleep. "You're up early," he said.

"I know, but once I wake up I'll never fall asleep again." I chuckled.

"Hm. You sleep good?" At least he as trying to make conversation, rather than totally ignoring me.

"I've had worse," I shrugged, glancing at the baby monitor when I heard one of the twins stirring. "You?"

"I didn't." He said, I looked up in shock. He always sleeps, not waking up for anything. It wasn't like him not to sleep; he was a very deep sleeper."I spent most of the night looking through photo albums. I only got to sleep about half an hour ago." He sighed.

"Why were you looking at photo albums?"

"Looking back at when things were perfect - no bloodsuckers, no imprints. Just us." He sighed.

I sighed with him, remembering our wedding day.

Jake was an hour late to the church. Paul, his best man, had gotten so drunk he could barely walk or talk. For all I'd known, he wasn't going to come; it'd freaked me out and I ruined my make-up from crying, causing Mom and Emily to freak out with me.

"It was much easier," I whispered, tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

"But then the Cullens moved back..."

"Don't you dare turn this around and make it their fault! Our relationship has nothing to do with them!" I snapped.

"It's just a coincidence that our marriage suddenly goes down hill when Edward shows up at your party?" He asked.

"I have no idea, but it would have failed anyway, since you imprinted on Amy!" I shouted. Suddenly a sharp wailing came from the baby monitor.

I rushed upstairs and saw Josh leaning over the crib, his eyes wide with shock and worry. "I heard them crying," he said, his lip quivering. "It wasn't me."

"I know, hun. Thank you." I kissed his hair, and let him run off.

Daniel stopped crying and fell back to sleep, but Elena continued; so I carefully took her from the crib and cooed to her. She eventually calmed, and fell back to sleep. I placed her in the crib, entranced by her adorable face.

I went back downstairs, ready to face Jake again. But he wasn't here; not in the living room, not in the kitchen; nowhere. I went back into the kitchen, spying a note on the table:

_Needed some space and time to think. Won't be gone long._

_-Jake_

I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it at the wall.

"Momma angry?" Josh asked. I was surprised by his sudden presence.

"Uh...no, honey, go play." I directed him.

...

Later that day, the twins were in their bassinets downstairs, and Josh was in the living room on his Nintendo Wii. Jake still wasn't back; his meaning of 'won't be long' was obviously very different from mine.

The front door suddenly flew open, and Jake ran into the kitchen, out of breath, sporting a shocked look.

"Oh Bella, oh my God!" He said breathlessly.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked, my hands on my hips. I felt like an old house wife.

"I went to Sam's place for a bit, when Seth comes running in. He was on patrol when he caught the scent of some vampires. It turned out to be that Volturi lot." I nodded for him to continue. "They ran into the Cullens first and- oh, Bella, we tried!"

"What are you talking about?"

"One of the Cullens is dead!"

* * *

WHICH CULLEN? OMG!

Review?


	20. Chapter 19: Numb

AN: I hope you cast your vote on who you think was killed... you're about to find out! Wow... many of you think Esme :S

Sorry for keeping it so long :/

Bang on 100 reviews - Lexa.295 - Love youu! :)

I feel numb  
All my dreams have lost their meaning  
total eclipse of the sun  
The guilty part is your's for keeping

~ Numb, Diana Vickers ~

* * *

Chapter 19: Numb

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Oh Bella, oh my God!" He said breathlessly._

_"Where the hell were you?" I asked, my hands on my hips. I felt like an old house wife._

_"I went to Sam's place for a bit, when Seth comes running in. He was on patrol when he caught the scent of some vampires, it turned out to be that Volturi lot." He said, I nodded for him to continue. "They ran into the Cullens first and- oh Bella, we tried!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"One of the Cullens is dead!"_

...

This had better be Jake's idea of a sick joke. If it was, it wasn't funny. "Dead?"

"I'm sorry Bella."

He was telling the truth. My legs suddenly felt weak. "Dead." I repeated. "Who?" I asked, preparing for whatever pain it would cause.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" I shouted hysterically, feeling tears forming in my eyes. "You were there." I said tearfully.

He sighed, "I'm so sorry." He came and hugged me, my arms wrapped around him, I buried my face into his chest, crying uncontrollably. "Is there anything-"

"Take me there," I sobbed, "please."

"Anything." He sighed.

We used his car to get to the Cullen's house. Although he hadn't told me who had been killed, I had a pretty good idea of who it could possibly be, knowing my luck. When we arrived, I turned to Jake,

"Are you coming in?"

He shook his head, "I don't think they'd want me there."

"Okay, thank you." I hesitated, but kissed his cheek.

I raced inside the house and into the living room. The first person I saw was Carlisle comforting Esme. He slowly looked up at me, then back at Esme. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch, talking discreetly between themselves.

To my relief, Edward walked in. I sighed and ran into his arms, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You're okay." I whispered, his stone arms locking me into his grip. He released me, so I turned, only to notice there were two people absent - Rosalie and Emmett.

However, looking at Alice and Jasper again, I realized something else. They weren't talking amongst themselves... they were comforting _Rosalie_, looking small and breakable tucked between them.

"Emmett." I whispered. Emmett was the one who was killed. The bear of the family, the protector. "Oh no."

"I know, come here." Edward said, letting me hug him again.

"He can't be dead, though; he's the strongest of all of you, he..." I shook my head in disbelief.

"It just proves that even the strongest can die." He whispered. "Here, sit down."

I nodded obediently and sat next to Alice. Edward put his arm around me, letting me lean on his shoulder. This didn't seem real; it should be a nightmare. My gaze lifted to Rosalie; she looked distraught. I'd never seen her so... helpless.

"Could I do anything to help?" I quietly asked Edward.

He shook his head, "Neither of us can do anything," I sighed "The damage has been done; we can't undo it."

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know," He said "Jasper's trying his best to calm her, but she's blocking it all."

I was shocked how well Edward was taking it. He'd just lost his brother. But I guess he needs to stay strong for Rosalie; they all do. "What happened?" I asked.

"He died protecting Rosalie."

From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie flinch at his answer. Did she feel guilty?

"I should talk to her." I found myself saying.

"Bella-"

"No, I should. I know she isn't my biggest fan, but she needs comfort from everyone, even me." I explained.

He sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Everyone left the room so it was just me and Rosalie left. I suddenly felt nervous, what would I say to her? I sat next to her, "So, why did you want to speak to me?" She whispered.

"I want to know if your okay."

She scoffed, "Of course I'm okay, my fucking husband was just killed, I'm over the bloody moon!" She said sarcastically.

"Right, stupid question. I mean, how are you dealing with it?"

"Grieving." She whispered. She suddenly lifted her head to meet my gaze, "Bella, I know it's not the same thing, but what did you do when Edward... _we_ left?"

"I 'grieved' like you are now," I answered "but I made the mistake of locking myself away from everyone, including Charlie."

"You did?"

I nodded, "I'm not trying to tell you how you should deal with it, but don't make the same mistake I did. Don't lock yourself away, ignore everyone. Emmett wouldn't of wanted that."

"I know, he'd probably say 'Rosie, get your _gorgeous _ass up and talk to them!'." She smiled. I bet she hadn't smiled since it happened.

"Right."

"Thank you Bella, really." She smiled "You didn't have to listen to Edwa-"

"It's no problem, I suggested it." She looked surprised.

"You did? But..."

"Just because we're not the closest of people, doesn't mean I can't worry about you, Rosalie."

She nodded, "Thank you." She repeated.

* * *

Emmett :O *Sigh* I know guys, some wanted Edward to die, some _expected _Esme to die. But the tough guy did :'( Should I do a POV change next chapter? Maybe Rosalie? What do you think, voice your opinion!

I loved the Bella/Rosalie "bonding" moment :D

So, review maybe? x


	21. Chapter 20: When I'm Alone

**AN: Tehee, and edited version of this chapter :)Thank you THE Gallatgal**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - When I'm Alone (Three days after Emmett's death)**

* * *

Three days.

It's been three days since Emmett died, but it feels like a life time. The house is significantly quieter; no booming laughter, no jokes, no pranks- no Emmett. Esme's been distracting herself by redecorating, Carlisle with work, Jasper and Alice with hunting, and Edward's...just... been in his room.

As for me, I've been doing nothing. There was nothing to do that didn't remind me of him. I tried helping Esme with her 'interior designing', but when I started painting the walls, I remembered a prank Emmett once pulled involving the same paint and Edward's Volvo. I tried hunting, but when I was faced with a grizzly, I broke down and couldn't bear to kill it.

I tried everything, but nothing works.

I've resorted to sitting in my room like Edward, doing absolutely nothing. But with nothing to occupy my mind, I remembered that day so clearly...

Emmett and I were sitting in the living room, doing our usual thing: kissing, touching, and thinking dirty things about each other to annoy Edward. "For the last time, will you please stop imagining each other naked?" He roared from his computer, "It's disturbing!"

"It's not our fault you read minds, Eddie." Emmett bellowed.

"Believe me, if I had the choice I'd get rid of the blasted power," he sneered. "And don't call me Eddie."

I kissed my Papa bear's nose. "I love you so much, Emmett Cullen."

"I love you more, Rosalie Hale." He whispered back. He pulled away to look in my eyes. "I'd die for you, you know."

I smiled just as Alice barged in with a worried look on her face. "You'd better come outside."

We all followed her outside. Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec surrounded us. We joined Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper, who were already on the scene. Jane stepped forward.

"Jane, why are you here?" One of us wondered.

"I think you know." No one replied, so she continued. "There is an unchanged human here who still knows our secret."

"There was no need for her to change because we left." Carlisle explained, ever-calm.

"She's now a liability. She must be turned or we'll have to kill her."

"Leave her alone!" His voice softened. "She has a family. She isn't a threat anymore." Edward added.

"That's irrelevant."

"You'll have to get past us before you harm Bella and her family." I snarled. Edward looked at me in confusion. _Just because I don't particularly like Bella, I don't want her dead._

Jane chuckled menacingly. "As you wish." She snapped her fingers twice. "Felix, Demetri." Felix lunged for me suddenly.

"NO!" Emmett boomed, diving in front of me. Felix slammed Emmett to the ground. I'd have done something, but shock glued me to my spot.

Alec and Jane stood over him, just staring. One of them pulled out a silver container with an inscription on it. I didn't bother to read it, because I already knew.

"Emmett." I whispered. He tilted his head towards me.

"Rosie." He whimpered back. He cried out in pain for a split second, and his body was reduced to hot ash. Esme gasped, and placed a hand over her mouth.

Jane glared at us again. "We'll be back soon; the human had better be dealt with by then." The group turned and vanished immediately.

I looked at Emmett's remnants, "Emmett?" I whispered.

"Rosalie-" someone began soothingly.

"No, he isn't dead." I whined, kneeling by the pile of musty ash. "Emmett, baby, wake up." I whispered. "Please, you're not dead! Please..." I dry sobbed.

"Rosalie." Carlisle pulled me away. I resisted, and fell over, pounding the ground.

"He's... he's gone." I felt weak, vulnerable.

Bella POV

"What's that, Daddy?" Josh asked Jake, poking Jake's Quileute tattoo.

"It's a tattoo of the Quileute tribe."

Josh looked confused. "What's a killey tribe?" I chuckled lightly.

Jake lifted him onto his knee. "I'm going to tell you a story," He began. Josh's face lit up. "Now, do you know about vampires?"

Josh nodded enthusiastically. "Uncle Edward is one."

"Right. See, vampires had enemies- they were werewolves- the Quileutes."

"Are you a werwuff, Daddy?" He asked Jake.

Jake glanced at me. I smiled and looked down at Elena and Daniel, both lying on my lap, "Yes, I am."

"Did you ever bite anyone?"

"No, haha, werewolves don't bite to make more werewolves- their boys just get the genes-" He quickly realized what question would come next. "-which is what a baby gets because his parents have it."

Josh nodded maturely. "So am I a werwuff?"

"I wish I knew," he shrugged.

Josh cheered, "I wanna be a wuff!"

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" Jake said, ruffling Josh's hair. "Go on, go play." Josh jumped off of Jake's knee and ran to his toy box.

"Jake, could you take Elena? I need to put the twins down for their nap." I said. Jake lifted Elena up.

"I'll do it; you sit down." He insisted. Still babying me, as if I were pregnant all over again.

I smiled and handed Daniel over. When Jake turned away, I watched Josh playing with his Legos. After a while, he met my gaze. "Momma, I can play in the backyard?" He asked.

"Sure, hun, I'll be out in a minute." I said. He grinned and ran outside. I wasn't in a rush, until I heard a SMASH from the backyard. I rolled my eyes and hurried outside.

"Josh, what-" I stopped as I opened the door. "Joshie, come here." I ordered him as I stared into the eyes of the four vampires stood in front of me. "You killed Emmett." I whispered.

I wanted to scream out for Jake, but I realized that we were outnumbered, and he would be safer if he stayed upstairs. I didn't want him dying for me after I cheated on him, anyway. Not like this.

"I see you're still human." The blond girl began darkly. Automatically I pulled Josh closer to my side. "I warned the Cullens that consequences would be paid."

"Hello to you, too," I said with fake nonchalance and an uneasy grin. But I knew where this was heading, and gulped. "D-dont hurt my babies."

She laughed darkly. "We won't... yet. You'll come to Volterra with us, and bring him too." She jerked her chin towards Josh.

I swallowed heavily, "Okay."

"Momma?" Josh pulled on my skirt hem for my attention.

"We're going to Italy."

"What's an Italy?"

"It'll be just like a vacation," I continued, ignoring his question.

"Is Daddy and the twin coming too?" So many questions.

"No it's just us, hun." I told him, stroking his hair. I looked up at the surrounding vampires. "Lets go," I whispered with determination, scared of what I'd gotten myself and Josh into...

* * *

**:O Will the Volturi kill Josh and Bella? Only time... no, only I know XP**

**Review? x**


	22. Chapter 21: Innocence

**AN: ****Like it, tell me. Fancy making a banner for this, or any of my stories? Don't hesitate, make it and send me a link because I'll happily put it on my profile, taking no credit what so ever.**

**I'm curious... what does the over 18s showing of Eclipse contain...?**

* * *

**C H A P T E R T W E N T Y - O N E**

**...**

"There you go, guys." I whispered as I laid the twins in their crib. They looked so beautiful, so peaceful. I set up the moniter and went downstairs. "Bella, Josh?" I called, sticking my head into the living room, then heading into the kitchen. Where where they?

I saw the back door open, that got me worried. I went in the back yard and saw a smashed pot with soil and the flower buds everywhere, but no Bella or Josh. Now I was really worried. I ran inside and tried calling her cell, no answer. "Fuck, answer." I muttered under my breath.

No answer, and after trying several times still no answer. I resorted into calling the last people I would choose. I dialled the Cullen's home number in, and awaited any answer.

"_Hello? Jacob?_" It was Alice.

"Yes it's me, have you-"

"_Is Bella with you?_" She asked.

"What? No, that's why I was calling you, do you know where she is?"

"_The Volturi have her and Josh_."

I growled. "Where have they taken them?"

"_Volterra, from what my visions say._"

"As if your visions are accurate."

"_Jacob, if we want to save her you're going to have to trust us_." She snarled.

"Fine, what should we do?"

"_We'll come over to your place, we can check for scents and establish who was at your house._" Someone or something was at my house? That made me mad, but I knew I couldn't phase. I just gritted my teeth.

"Fine." I slammed the phone onto the coffee table, leaving a large crack in it. Whoever had Bella and Josh were dead...

**...**

**B E L L A P O V **

**...**

I felt a tugging on my shirt, I opened my eyes and saw Josh's concerned and terrified face. He clung to me, "Momma, I'm scared." He whimpered. I sat up and held him next to me, I was scared for us both.

"You're safe, just stay with me." I whispered, stroking his hair.

"Isabella," I turned and saw a dark, hooded person. Josh whimpered again and hid behind my leg, "Aro will speak with you now." His voice was dark.

I nodded, and followed him with Josh still clung to my leg. We entered the big hall, my eyes gazing all over. "Isabella, the human who knows our secret." Aro said menicingly, walking towards me and Josh.

"Don't hurt us." I whispered. "Please."

He chuckled darkly, "Dear Isabella," He walked over to me swiftly, scaring Josh further. He held out his hand, titling his head "I'm curious."

I swallowed heavily and held out my hand, his grabbed it and shut his eyes as if he was thinking. I looked at Josh, his eyes filling up with tears. I looked back at the vampire, his face full of both amazement and shock. "Hm, interesting." He said. "I wonder..." His eyes diverted to Josh.

"Don't you dare touch him." I said through my teeth, he looked up. "Just... no." I whispered. But he ignored me, he knelt to Josh's height and held out his hand. Josh gingerly put his hand into his, I tensed up. Aro stood up afterwards, wonder smeared over his face. "I see nothing..."

I pulled Josh to my leg, "What do you want from us?"

"You know about vampires, and we as the Volturi have to deal with things like this," He said.

"What do you want with Josh... he-" Aro looked at me, chuckling darkly.

"But he knows about the secret, no?" I knew I'd regret it, but they'd find out I was lying. I nodded. "I thought, Demetri." He said, I suddenly felt some stone arms lock around me, just as Aro looked at Jane. I remember what Edward told me about her before he left,

_Jane, she can manipulate pain..._

That was all I needed. "NO!" I screamed. Suddenly the doors flew in, I gasped as Rosalie ran in, snarling. "Rosalie?"

She wasn't listening, she pulled Josh to her side, covering his ears as she did. "You bastards killed my Emmett," She hissed with venom in her usual musical voice. She glanced at me, "and now you want to hurt more of my family?"

Aro stared at her, "Miss Hale, you're family were given the oppotunity to turn Isabella, but you failed to do so."

She scoffed, "Like she would tell anyone. Can you not see she has a family, a husband, I mean she's just had twins for crying out loud!" I knew what she was doing, but she was going to get herself killed.

Aro nodded, and Demetri pushed me forward. I pulled Josh into my arms, he was crying now. "I'm here, I'm here." I whispered, kissing him numerous times. I stood up, "Thank you." I mouthed to Rosalie.

"She must be turned now." Rosalie and I both looked at him at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"She must be changed." He repeated, walking forward.

"No," Rosalie said quickly. "I'll do it." She said, I looked at her with disbelief, but something in her expression told me not to worry. She lifted my wrist to her mouth, hesitating. With my free hand I gripped Josh's small hand.

I shut my eyes, I knew it, I was going to die now...

* * *

**OMFG! Will Rosalie turn Bella? And all will be revealed on how she knew where Bella was... show some love and REVIEW! x**


	23. Chapter 22: Enough For Now

**A/N: Saw Eclipse for the second time today, it fails to disappoint - and I cried yet again! What did you think of Eclipse? Any favourite scenes?**

**AND FML! Just found out today that one of my teachers has died! These past few months have been S-H-I-T!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Enough For Now**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"She must be changed." He repeated, walking forward._

_"No," Rosalie said quickly. "I'll do it." She said, I looked at her with disbelief, but something in her expression told me not to worry. She lifted my wrist to her mouth, hesitating. With my free hand I gripped Josh's small hand._

_I shut my eyes, I knew it, I was going to die now..._

...

My eyes flew open as I heard the doors fly open again, a smile grew on my face when I saw the other Cullens run in, with Jake behind them. His eyes met mine as he ran to meet me, his arms wrapping around me, and then Josh. "You're safe." He whispered as his warm arms felt safe around me.

"Aro, let them go." Carlisle snarled.

"You failed to change her, consequences will be paid Carlisle."

"But she isn't a liability anymore!" Edward shouted.

"That isn't the point, the least humans we know about our secret the better." Caius said.

"But..." Edward looked down in fustration. They were fighting for my life. I felt Josh tug on my hand, I looked at him as his eyes filled with tears again. "Wait... what if I turned her?" I didn't want to be immortal! I had three children, I couldn't.

"I already said I'd do it." Rosalie said through her teeth.

I soon had an idea, "I'm not going to be turned _yet_." I said, stepping forward.

"Bella..."

"No, I have three children Aro," I told him. "I will go ahead with the change, when they're older and old enough to understand. That's a promise." I sighed.

Edward snarled, "Bella, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, don't negotiate-."

"I do Edward."

"And Edward will be the one to do it?" Aro asked, I looked at Edward.

He sighed. "Yes."

* * *

**Rosalies POV (A week later)**

* * *

What should I say, think, do or feel? My reason for living was gone and I was cursed to live forever... without him. An eternity of loneliness. Without Emmett things didn't look the same, the colours were all wrong... everthing was dull without him. The worst part was I still saw him walking through the door and grinning his stupid smile - my stupid smile. I know exactly what day it is, and what will be happening today. I know there's a gathering of people downstairs, all who have come to pay their respects to my husband. What was the point? He was gone, forever. Nothing would change that. No amount of flowers could fill the whole in my heart.

There was a light rapping on my door, Alice no doubt. "What?" I hissed from beneath the covers.

"Rose, you need to-"

I threw the covers off me, "Shut it Alice, what makes you think I'll run along with the rest of you to say your final goodbyes?" She didn't answer, "I'll never get my goodbye, he died because of me.."

"Rose, really nobody-"

"I said shut it Alice! I don't need to read minds to know what everyone downstairs is thinking, and don't tell me they're not blaming me! Because I blame me!"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Sure! Everyone else has, what did they do? Draw straws to see who had to face the wrath of the grieving widow?" I screamed, "It wouldn't surprise me."

"No-one feels that way at all, if you want to sink into a bitter depression, then be my guest. We don't know what your going through, but that does not mean we don't care!" She slammed the door shut.

I don't know how long passed, did I measure time now? Or was it just measured in how much hurt I was holding? Something inside me clicked, I didn't have to be this angry woman who resented the world and everyone in it, I didn't have to be anything. I was already someone, I was Rosalie Hale-_Cullen_. The fact that he was gone wouldn't change that. I grabbed what Alice had set out for me: an all black dress. I recognised it immediately, Emmett had bought it for me, everytime we walked past it in the store I would comment on it, and I came in one day to find it hanging on the closet.

I slipped it on, straightening it out carefully. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, "Wow Rosie, you look smokin'!" I smiled, I turned and my smile disappeared when I saw he wasn't there... I was imagining it.

I made my way downstairs, everyone went silent as I walked down the stairs. I saw the Denalis, they were like our extended family. Bella and Jacob were here too, of course Edward was with her, much to the annoyance of Jacob.

Esme was at my side, "You look beautiful dear." She smiled.

"Thank you Esme." I saw Alice, I needed to apologize.

I tapped her shoulder, "Alice," She turned to me. "I'm-"

"No, I'm sorry Rose. I shouldn't of crowded you that way." She hugged me tightly.

Carlisle came over to us, "Rose, it's time to leave." I felt the pain again, the pang of agony in my chest.

"Okay Carlisle, thank you."

We made our way to the meadow, although it was Edward and Bella's old place, they insisted he was buried there. We all sat on the chairs, Carlisle told at the front with Esme. I tried to prepare myself for what I was about to hear...

* * *

**:'( Funeral next chapter. Review? x**


	24. Chapter 23: What If

**AN: I was going through iTunes and saw the "Recommended For You" section, and showed me a song by Kate Winslet called "What If", I gave it a listen and it fitted perfectly with Rosalie and how she's feeling about Emmett's death.**

**Just to be clear, at Emmett funeral it's only vampires are there (and Jacob).**

**Just read that Breaking Dawn will be filmed in Louisiana as well as Vancouver, I had a big giggling fit, because True Blood is set in Louisiana, so in Breaking Dawn we could see a bit of Sookie and Eric and Bill (ick, I hate Bill) :L**

* * *

**Chapter 23 : What If**

* * *

Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change

Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine

'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

"Emmett was one of beloved sons," Carlisle began, I saw how much it hurt him to even utter his name. "Although not biologically, he was the closest to a son, along with Edward and Jasper, Esme and I were ever going to get. We're so proud of him, if not his lively personality, it was his determination to protect us... protect Rosalie," He looked at me, "I stood up. I hadn't prepared anything to say.

"He was my Emmy Bear, sure he was childish and immature at times but when he could he was the most considerate and selfless person I'd ever met... it kind of shows with the circumstances of his death." I flinched uncomfortably at saying the word. Sadly, I looked at the coffin. "I wish I could go back to those last few moments, change what happened... why did I open my _stupid _mouth?" I said to myself. Esme and Carlisle had their arms around me. "I'm sorry, Emmett." I whispered.

As they prepared to lower the coffin into the ground, I broke down. I couldn't take this any longer. After Carlisle took his place I stood up and ran into the forest, unable to look back at my calling family. Deciding not to go back to the house, I ran further until I got to the river; the line before I reached Quileute territory. I slumped onto the bank of the river and began dry sobbing into my knees...

* * *

**Bella POV**

After picking up Josh and the twins from Charlie's, Jake and I went home. Alice said she'd keep watch for Rosalie, she wouldn't go far. I put the twins down for their nap and let Josh go play in his room. Jake and I needed to talk.

He was slouched on the couch, his sleeves rolled up and tie loose. "So, what are we really going to do?" He asked, shrugging.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"I mean, a divorce is... well, it's-" He sighed. "Do you still love Edward?"

I scoffed. "Do we have to bring that up?"

"Yes."

"Then fine..." I swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Yes, I- I do."

"Right, okay." He looked down.

"Are you telling Amy about you imprinting on her?" He looked up.

"I'll have to, won't I." He whispered. "She needs to know sooner or later, and you'll probably end up getting back together with that bloodsucker anyway."

"I hope you're both really happy together, you and Amy." I forced a smile, and I think he did too. "And I mean that, whether it's romantic or just friendship."

Suddenly I saw Josh stood at the door, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at us. "Daddy going away?" He whimpered. _Great_. Jacob lifted him onto his knee, "Daddy, you go away?" He asked, Jake looked at me for help.

"Son, daddy imprinted on someone else." I told him. I knew what question would come next.

"Imprint, is that like colouring?"

I breathed a laugh, bless his little heart. "No honey." I looked at Jake.

"Imprinting is where... where you meet someone and... you're heart starts pounding," He immitated it with his fist on his chest. "and nothing else matters anymore, that person is your whole world." He glanced at me, did I see guilt is his eyes?

"Did you imprint on Mommy?" Jake looked at me fully, there is was, full blown guilt.

"No Joshy."

Josh gasped, "You don't love Mommy?" He whimpered. This was getting way too complicated.

"I do love Mommy, but..." He looked down, "You'lll probably learn what I mean_ if _you become a wolf like me." Jake ruffled his hair, but Josh sighed heavily. "What's wrong, Joshy?"

"I don't wanna be a werewuff anymore," He grumbled, "it sounds hard." We both chuckled.

* * *

**I love Josh's line "Imprint, is that like colouring?" It made me smile, and squeal as I imagined him say it. You honestly don't know how hard it is to write out how Jake and Bella should explain things like imprinting to a five year old. **

**So anyway, reviews are appreciated as always. Hey, 4 days left of school until summer! So you'll get more updates from moi :) If you have any storyline ideas, don't hesitate to ask me.**

**Annie xx**


	25. Author's Note: BIG NEWS!

I know I've done one Author's Note already but... FUCK IT! I have been nominated for "Best Twi-Writer" on .com/

I would appreciate it if you voted for me lol (voting opens 15th August), and also nominate stories on there too. Just a BIG thanks to all you guys, and to _y . cant . i . be . invisible _(without spaces) for nominating me :D Love you so much for doing it! ^_^

Love,

Annie xxx


	26. Author's Note 2: BIGGER NEWS!

Heeeeeey Guys,

No more Author's Notes, I promise. I am happy to announce that "If We Ever Meet Again" has been nominated in the "Best of the Best" contest in The Twi-Awards, yes, the same one where I was nominated :D

Thanks to you guys for making this story what it is! And remember... VOTE! VOTE! VOTE... and then vote some more :P

Love,

Annie xx


	27. Author's Note 3: Sorry, but VOTE!

GUYZZ :D

http : / / twiawards . webs . com /  
(Without spaces)

Vote for me! Go on guestbook and type in "Annie Cullen xx" for "Best Twi-Writer" and then "If We Ever Meet Again" for "Best of the Best" and at the end put its a vote. Voting ends 15th August! I need loads to win :D

Love Annie xx

P.S.: Vote loads :L


	28. Chapter 24: Possibility

**AN: Hey, sorry for not updating lol. **

**Hello to my friend Bobby who's reading this story now :D **

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

**_'Possibility'_**

A lot can happen in a week. Jacob and I decided it was best if he moved out, so he moved back to La Push with his Dad, and he comes and visit's the children whenever he wants, I never would of dreamt of not allowing that. He's also still considering on telling Amy about him imprinting on her. For me, Edward and I have decided to take things slowly.

"Momma!" Josh squealed as I scooped him into my arms. He was still my little baby boy, and always will be. "We go to Uncle Emmett's house?" I forgot that Josh didn't know that Emmett was dead, what good would it do a five year old if I told him?

I swallowed heavily, "No Hun," He pouted, "Uncle Emmett's... on a long holiday."

"Without Aunt Rosie?" He asked looking all confused.

I swallowed a sob and gritted my teeth, "Yes."

"How come? Did they have a fight?"

I sat down, putting him on my knee, "Joshy, Uncle Emmett's gone on holiday to... to a special place, where he can do whatever he wants to do." I looked down.

"When is he coming home?"

"He isn't coming home Joshy." I sighed, and so did he. His small arms wrapped around my neck, just as the doorbell rang. He jumped from my knee, "Look after the twins for a minute." I told him, he nodded enthusiastically which made me smile. I went to answer the door, and opening it I was faced with his mesmerizing golden eyes. I still had to get over the shock of him _dazzling _me all the time, "Hi." I smiled, feeling my cheeks flame red.

"Hello." He smiled too, his crooked one. My smile.

"Come in," I offered. He stepped in and followed me to the living room. "Josh, look who's here." He turned, I guessed he was expecting it to be Emmett.

"Uncle Edward!" He exclaimed. We hadn't told him about me and Edward yet, we really didn't know how. He already saw Edward as his Uncle, and telling him he was a potential step Father would be way too confusing for him.

"Hey Joshy," Edward grinned, ruffling his hair as Josh hugged his leg. "You been good for your Mom?" He asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah!" He smiled, he let go and ran to me.

"Hun, you go play upstairs, Uncle Edward and I have to talk, okay?" He nodded and ran up the stairs. Edward sat down and gazed into the bassinets at the twins, his eyes full of amazement. It always made me smile.

"They're growing." He said, "Elena looks more and more like you everyday."

"I know, you say _everytime _you visit." I laughed, sitting by him on the couch. "Any news on Rosalie?" He shook his head.

"No, but we have Alice watching her just in case she goes to... _Italy_." He said the last word with pain.

"I'm sure she'll come back, after an event like Emmett's death she needs space, time the grieve." I patted his shoulder, he put his hand on mine. "She needs her

"I guess you're right." He sighed, "How are things with Jacob?" He asked.

"He moved out."

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry."

"No it's not like that," I shook my head as he patted my knee, "we both decided on it together, we thought it was just for the best." I sighed.

"Well if you're ever alone, I'm just a phone call away." He smiled, but it disappeared when one of the twins whimpered. Suddenly it turned into a blaring cry, I lifted Elena out of the bassinett, and gentely laid her head on my shoulder, cooing and calming her. It wasn't long before I noticed Edward watching me, again with amazement in his eyes.

"What?"

"You're amazing, not just as a mother... but as a person." He smiled at me, it was full of adoration. I felt myself blushing again. "You don't know how much I've missed that." He carressed my cheek just as Elena settled down. "Here, let me." He offered, I handed him Elena carefully and watched him lay her in the bassinett. Perfect.

"You're a natural." I whispered. He smiled widely at me.

"Thanks."

"You'd make a great father." I smiled.

"Maybe." He sighed, "But vampires can't have children."

"Oh." I bit my lip. "Would you have them if you could?" I asked out of interest.

He looked at me, my eyes locked onto his. "Of course, with the right person." It clicked to who he meant. _Me. _He shifted closer to me and put his hand on my cheek. "You Bella." I felt myself blush. He stroked my cheek, and before I knew he was kissing me. I ran my hand though his hair.

I suddenly heard the front door slam shut, Edward and I parted immediately. It was Jacob. "Hi Jake, what-" He looked a mess. "What's wrong?"

"I told Amy." He looked down.

A smile crept onto my face, "How did it go?" I felt like an idiot afterwards, his expression said it all.

"She... didn't want to know."

"What do you mean?" I went to stand with him.

"I told her... about the imprinting and the legends, but she brought you up and the twins and Josh." He sighed, I patted his shoulder. "I told her that we'd been having problems, but she didn't want to hear it, and said she didn't want to get involved with..."

"With what?"

"Freaks." I gasped at that.

"She said that?" He nodded slowly, "That bitch." I went to the front door, "Watch the kids."

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Bella don't-"

"No, no-one calls you a freak and gets away with it!" I said before slamming the front door and heading for the car. It wasn't a long drive to the hospital, and when I arrived I stormed into the hospital and went straight to the maternity ward where I saw _Amy_.

"Hey!" I shouted, she turned and smiled.

"Bella, hi-" I slapped her across the face.

"How dare you." I snapped.

* * *

**Oooo Bitchy Bella!**

**REVIEW? X**


	29. Chapter 25: Mad World

**Yes! An update, haha.. The song that inspired the part with Bella is "Mad World" but when I heard Aiden Grimshaw sing it on x factor lol.**

…

…

She gasped, rubbing her cheek furiously. "What the _hell _was that about?" I opened my mouth to answer, but I saw we had gathered an audience. I gritted my teeth tightly,

"Can we go somewhere private to… _talk_?" I asked, she glared daggers at me but nodded. I followed her to the staff room, where she cleared everyone out and locked the door.

"What the hell was that about then, huh?" She repeated with a red hand print newly formed on her cheek.

"Jacob poured his heart to you, imprinting is so important to a… _wolf_, and you just call him a freak?" I asked.

"Well how do you expect me to react? He's a fucking werewolf." She said the last part slowly. "They're not even supposed to be real!"

"So what?" I scoffed, she crossed her arms. "Like I said, he poured his heart out, you rejected, whatever but calling him a freak? You know how hard it is to be a wolf that can't control when he phases?"

She just looked at me, "Do you?"

"I'm married to him, of course I do."

"But do you?" I went silent. She smiled with no trace of humour. "Why are you guys divorcing again?"

"Because he imprinted on you." I answered. She just looked at me, like I was stupid. "And because I love someone else."

She sat on the edge of a table, "And you're defending Jacob because…" I glared at her, "So you still love this other guy, but you love Jacob too?" She stood up again and laughed, "Slut." She muttered.

I bit my lip, but couldn't hold it. I screamed at her and pulled her hair back, causing her to scream also. "If you don't apologize to Jake _or_ accept what he is I swear to God I'll kill you, got it?" I pushed her forward, letting go of her hair.

She nodded and unlocked the door, "Leave." I began walking out,

"Not much of a wolf if he's having his wife defend him." I turned around suddenly and swung a punch to her face. I smiled proudly to myself as she fell to the floor, only to feel the delayed pain in my knuckle from the punch.

I drove home to find Jacob cradling Elena and Edward holding Daniel – they were _laughing _and actually getting along. I didn't want to disturb the moment so I stood at the door and listened.

"So do you plan on turning Bella?" Jake asked.

I heard Edward sigh, "I don't know. It's early days so…"

"Well if you do, warn me in advance." They both laughed.

"I will, don't worry Jacob." I smiled at that.

"I hope you guys are happy together, and I genuinely mean it, even if I can't be happy I still want what's best for her, even if she does end up a blood sucking monster." They laughed again. "And I bet you'll make a great step-dad to Josh and the twins, Daniel seems to like you anyway."

I felt that was my cue to enter. "Hey." I smiled, sitting down next to Edward.

"Hey." They both said. "What happened to your hand?" Jake asked, I looked down and saw my hand was bright red, reminding me of the pain.

"Oh yeah, I need ice for that."

Edward placed Daniel in his bassinet, "Allow me." He took my hand and put both of his around it – it was better than ice. "What did you do to Amy?" He asked.

"I told her that if she doesn't apologize to you then I'd kill her." I said to Jake.

Edward smiled, "I think you did more than tell her." He laughed.

"I don't need defending Bella." Jake said. I looked at him.

"I was helping; you would have just let it go."

"It was nothing."

I scoffed, "She called you a freak, that's not okay with me."

"Why do you care? We're getting divorced, you don't need to care about me anymore, and you have your bloodsucker back now." He exclaimed, waking Elena up.

"Jake calm down, you're scaring Elena!" I shouted, taking her from him. He suddenly stood up and stormed out of the house.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I stood up, "Can you… go please?" I asked, not even turning around to face him.

"Bella-"

"Just leave!" I cried.

"Whatever you want." He whispered. I turned around and he was gone. It was silent; I could only hear the twins breathing. It was then I started crying uncontrollably.

"Mommy okay?" I turned and saw Josh stood on the stairs, looking at me worriedly. He was the only boy in my life who wouldn't screw things up, he'd always love me. I wiped my eyes and nodded, trying to hold my smile.

"Of course I am Hun."

"Why were you arguing with Daddy and Uncle Edward?" He asked innocently.

"We weren't arguing, it was just a… a disagreement." He tilted his head as he looked at me. I smiled again and went to pick him up. "Hungry?" He nodded with a big grin on his face.

…

That night, after I put Josh and the twins to bed, I realised I was alone. The silence was almost eery. I tied my hair back into a loose ponytail and went into the kitchen to make myself dinner. It was there I found some champagne from mine and Jake's anniversary a few months back, Jessica didn't know about my pregnancy and bought it for us, but we didn't drink it, instead we said we'd save it for a special occasion. That wasn't going to happen now. After battling with myself I decided to open the bottle and drink it myself (well, one or two glasses anyway).

I poured it into a glass and went into the living room. I slumped myself onto the couch, taking the first drink of the glass only to eventually finish the whole glass in the second gulp. I stood up to put the glass away when I saw the bottle, stood there on the table. "What harm could one more glass do?" I asked myself, clamping my hand around the neck of it and taking it into the living room with me.

After pouring my second glass, I saw the photo album Jake was reading weeks ago lying on the coffee table. I opened it and saw the first picture: the two of us on our honeymoon.

Soon I found myself not even using the glass; instead I was just drinking out the bottle. "Imprint on someone else, _pfft_!" I slurred.

Suddenly I heard the back door shut. "Jacob?" I called out, stammering to the kitchen "Lovely Jacob Black, come to tell me your stupid bitch ha-" I stopped when I saw Rosalie stood there, "Rosalie!" I said gleefully. "Beautiful Rosalie Hale." I soon noticed her hair, matted with blood, and her eyes… they weren't gold, they were red.

"Bella." Was all she said.

"What are you doing here on this _beautiful _night?" I asked waving the bottle around.

"You're drunk?"

"Only a bit." I giggled, showing her with my fingers.

She rolled her eyes, "This will make it easier then."

"What?" She suddenly snarled at me, almost snapping me out of my drunken state. "Rose what are you-"

"You killed Emmett." She hissed as she walked towards me, which automatically made me step back.

"No I didn't, what are you talking about?" I said, almost falling over from the alcohol.

"Yes you did. It's _your_ fault. He would be alive if you hadn't of interfered with us again." She looked murderous now, which scared me.

"It wasn't my fault; _you_ moved back here, I was perfectly happy anyway-" Before I knew she screamed and pounced at me, causing me to scream…


	30. Chapter 26: For The First Time

**It's like I've had a big boost in ideas (: and my new favourite word… FTW haha! And how bad is this? My school prom might be held on Friday the 13th :S**

**…**

**…**

_Previously…_

_"You killed Emmett." She hissed as she walked towards me, which automatically made me step back._

_"No I didn't, what are you talking about?" I said, almost falling over from the alcohol._

_"Yes you did. It's your fault. He would be alive if you hadn't of interfered with us again." She looked murderous now, which scared me._

_"It wasn't my fault; you moved back here, I was perfectly happy anyway-" Before I knew she screamed and pounced at me, causing me to scream…_

_…_

_…_

**Chapter 26**

Her hand clamped around my neck, it felt like it would break at any moment. It was getting harder to breathe now. My hands tried pulling hers off, although it was a wasted effort. "Rosalie." I choked.

"You _deserve_ to die." She said through her clenched teeth.

"Please-"

"Mommy?" I suddenly heard Josh ask. Rosalie's grip on my throat loosened slightly, I was able to breathe a bit now. "Mommy?" He repeated. Her hand eventually left my throat, causing me to cough.

"Go back to bed Josh." I coughed.

"Aunt Rosie?" He asked. Rosalie didn't move, she was staring at him. "Mommy." He whimpered, looking at me. I wanted to go to his side but she glared at me whenever I tried.

"Come to Aunt Rosalie, Josh." She said sweetly to him. It was _sickly_ sweet. He began walking to her arms.

"No!" I cried, trying to push Rosalie out of the way. That was a mistake. It felt like I was being hit by a car as she threw me against the wall, my vision blacking out immediately...

…

"Bella, can you hear me?" My eyes slowly opened to see Edward's worried face.

"Where..." I was dazed. I sat up slowly, feeling my neck aching. I rubbed it, "What happened?" He looked at Jacob, who was pacing.

"Fucking Blondie." He was muttering. Then I remembered, Rosalie was here, she was trying to kill me… and Josh…

"Where is she?" I asked in panic, looking around the room. "Where's Josh?"

"Rosalie took him." Edward said, anger and venom in his voice.

There was no delay for my tears to begin, they gushed down my cheeks immediately. "She has my baby boy?" I sobbed, gripping to Edward's shirt.

"Alice is watching her movements, she hasn't done anything yet." He told me, I looked up and saw the Cullen's were here, Alice and Jasper were sat on the couch, Carlisle was talking on the phone and Esme was with Edward.

"Carlisle has contacted the Denali's; they're keeping a lookout for her as well." He whispered.

"Bella," I heard Esme's angelic voice whisper.

"I just want my son back." I cried.

"We're doing everything we can." He said.

"Well do more!" I exploded. "This is my son, a five year old and he's with Rosalie, who's a child-crazy, blood thirsty maniac, she's capable of anything."

"Blood thirsty?" He questioned.

"She's on human blood now, her eyes were red." I told him. He looked at Esme, who sighed and shook her head. Jake knelt down at my side. "Jake." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault, I shouldn't have left you alone."

"No it isn't your fault." I told him, allowing him to hug me tightly. His warmth felt good. "Wait, what about the twins-"

"I've checked on them and they're fine." He told me as I sighed with my relief. Edward and Jake helped me up, allowing me to go see the twins. They were fine like Jake had said, sleeping soundly like nothing had happened. I lifted Elena out of her crib, holding her against my chest. Her eyes opened.

"Hey baby." I smiled.

"We'll find him." I turned and saw Edward at the door.

"I hope so." I sighed, lying Elena back down. He pulled me into a hug. "Kill her if you have to, just get my son back." I added.

He laughed softly. "If it helps, Esme invited you to stay at our place."

"Really?"

He nodded, "She's bought two cribs in advance anyway, just in case you needed a break from motherhood."

"You can never have a break from motherhood." I mumbled, beginning to pack the twin's stuff. When I'd done Edward carried their bags down as I dressed them. I carefully carried them downstairs.

"Are you sure about this Esme?" I asked her as she took Elena in her arms.

"Of course I am, it's no problem, anything to keep you and these little darlings safe." She smiled, before she began pulling baby faces at Elena.

Carlisle helped get them in the car; Alice was holding Daniel and Esme was holding Elena.

"I'll drive Bella up as soon as she's done packing." Edward told them. They drove away quickly, and Edward followed me inside.

I pulled out a case from under the bed, and began laying clothes inside. "Let me help," Edward insisted, passing me a pair of jeans.

"Thanks… thanks for everything."

"Anytime." He grinned. I zipped up the first case and stood it on the floor.

"I'll be back in a sec." I told him as I rushed off into the bathroom. I opened the cupboard and began taking out my necessities: Deodorant, tooth paste and a tooth brush… I stuffed them all into my toiletry bag, clumsily dropping the deodorant on the floor. I went to pick it up, when I saw something on the floor which made me whimper. Josh's blanket. I picked it up and held it to my chest, crying softly.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked as he raced in. "I heard you cry-"

"I miss him." I sobbed. He pulled me to his chest, hugging me tightly. "I just want him home and safe with me."

"I know." He whispered, kissing my hair. I looked up at him, tears still streaming down my face. Regardless of that, we kissed. Neither of us pulled away, we continued to kiss passionately.

…

I opened my eyes to find Edward buttoning up his shirt. I sat up but felt something in my hair, a feather? Picking it out I felt confusion kick in. "Seriously, what the hell happened?" I asked. He saw the feather.

"Oh, that." I knew he'd be blushing now if he could, I certainly was. "I nearly… went too far, so to vent my 'anger' I ripped and bit a few pillows."

I felt an opportunity arise, "Did you have to kill my best pillows? I spent a fortune on these." I complained as I picked up the pillow remains.

"Sorry."

"I'm kidding." I smiled, crawling to the edge of the bed and pulling him down to kiss him. "I love you." I kissed him again.

"Come on, Esme will be wondering where we are."

After we had gotten dressed again and tidied up, we set off to the Cullen's home. We arrived to find Carlisle and Jasper attempting to fit the car seats in the Mercedes. They saw us pull up and stopped. I got out and walked over with Edward. "Carlisle you don't have to fit the car seats."

"Esme made us." Jasper groaned as he slammed the car door.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In the living room, she and Alice have gone all motherly with the twins." I laughed and followed Edward to the living room.

Alice had Daniel on her knee, she was pulling baby faces at him which made him smile, and Esme was doing the same with Elena. "Bella!" Alice grinned, she stood up and walked towards me, handing me Daniel.

"Having fun with Aunt Alice?" I cooed.

"Of course he was." She grinned even wider. "I _am_ his favourite Aunt after all." She stood with her hands on her petite hips. I chuckled and laid Daniel back in his bassinet, just as Esme did the same with Elena. "You'll be staying in Edward's room; the twin's cribs are set up in there." I looked at Edward, "He didn't mind." She added.

I followed her upstairs to Edward's room, I hadn't been up here in a long time and not much had changed. The only difference was the bed and the two cribs that were set against the window.

"You didn't have to get me a bed." I told her.

"You're hiding from a ravenous vampire; you need to do it in style at least." Alice smiled, but perking up suddenly. "Speaking of style!" She ran out of the room. Edward tapped my arm.

"If you were smart you'd run for your life now." I laughed just as she came back in. She was clutching a dress. I wish I'd listened to Edward's advice.

"I saw this the other day, it would suit you." She practically threw the dress at me. "Well, I _know _it will." She smiled smugly.

"Oh haha." I said, laying the dress onto the bed.

She grinned, but her grin soon disappeared. Edward was at her side instantly. She was having a vision. My heart began pounding as Edward spoke softly to her. Soon she blinked, looking at me.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"She's panicking," Edward whispered. "She's… just wandering with him, she doesn't know why she took him."

"Why doesn't she bring him back then?"

Alice shrugged, "I didn't see anything else." I sighed, suddenly feeling Edward's hand rubbing my arms.


End file.
